Naruto: of the Flaming Leaves
by The-Alpha-Dog-7
Summary: This is based on the rarely seen Yu Yan Archers from avatar: the last air bender, and what would happen if naruto was raised by them instead of konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Naruto of the Flaming Leaves**

**Hello guys, this has been a revised version of the first chapter. Have a nice day!**

The end of the fight had grown close as Kushina and Minato struggled to keep Kyuubi held as the mysterious couple pelted him with arrows making him flinch as Minato finished his final hand seal.

"Shiki FUUJIN!" Minato yelled out as the reapers hand reached out through him and Naruto and into Kyuubi, As Kyuubi's souls was being taken a scroll toads seal on his stomach was spinning as the seal and the deal, were completed, finally. Kushina's chains retracted into the ground and vanished as she collapsed into Minato panting heavily.

"It's finally over Minato, it's finally over. My friends watch over Naruto, please, take him in and teach him." Kushina smiled as she held Naruto close and kissed his forehead.

"Kushina, we don't have long." She looked to her husband.

"I know Mina, but we have to tell Naruto something don't we?" Minato nodded.

"You go first." Kushina smiled as she took Naruto's hand and rubbed the back of it softly.

"Be strong, grow old, find love, and make me a grandma. Be nice to those who are nice to you, and please take care of yourself, my friends might be able to for a while, but you won't be with them forever, and vice versa. I love you my precious beautiful child, mommy loves you." Minato smiled as he hugs the two and smile.

"Your mom has a big mouth huh, hehe, I would tell you the same, but Naruto, whoever you become, however you do it, we both will be proud of you, no matter what. I can feel our time growing short. Dear child don't be sad, live your life as if it could end any second, please, please, and grow to be happy. Kushina, I didn't tell you, but when I sealed Kyuubi, I sealed a bit of ourselves into Naruto, we will see him again, maybe at different times, but none the less, we will see him again." Minato kisses his wife as they finally collapse onto the ground Naruto laying across his mothers breast as he cried, wailing as if the world was collapsing around him. Zarehya walks over to the dead couple and sees the smiles on their faces as she bends to pick Naruto up but her boyfriend stops her.

"Zarehya we have to let the Sandaime find him and take him, that way when he returns he wont be taken into custody and be interrogated. Ok?" Zarehya smiles and nods to him and sighs in defeat.

"We can't just let Kushina and Minato lie there, at least give them a place to lay their head." Zarehya takes off her cloak as she folds it up lifts their heads and places it under them.

"At least they will have comfort, I hear the Sandaime approaching, we must take our leave and wait for him to be alone." Zarehya nodded to her boyfriend Muy and smiles as they take off. Hiruzen approached the scene as he collapsed to his knees.

"I fuck, we were to late, my God, if their dead, that means." The Sandaime covers his mouth as the realization hit him that his wife must be dead. Hiruzen orders the ANBU to take the bodies to the morgue as he picks Naruto up and takes off to his office.

Hiruzen arrived at his office as he felt two presences as he drew a Kunai.

"Who is there, show your self!" Zarehya and Muy come out of the shadows and smile to him.

"Hello Hiruzen, though we have not formally met." Hiruzen interrupted her.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Muy smiled as he let his wife handle this one.

"I am Zarehya of the Yu-Yan Archers from the warring countries of China. As for why we are here, im that woman Kushina was talking about when she said someone special was going to help with the birth. I am her direct cousin; my full name is Zarehya Uzumaki. As for my reason being here, Kushina asked me to take Naruto and flee with him and raise him as my own." She stepped back as Hiruzen grew a little weary.

"Prove to me you knew her, and prove to me she told you to take him." Zarehya held up a single crystal, a light blue crystal.

"This is a remembrance crystal, it can project a memory twice, but after that it shatters. I am going to show you this, and when Naruto reaches of age, I will show him." She placed it on the floor the stone on her palm as she held it out and a huge blue mirror like sheet came out of the crystal as if smoke and it swirled and showed everything that happened to Kushina and Minato after the sealing. Hiruzen actually started to cry.

"I believe you, but you realize how much of a stir this will create?" The two nodded as Zarehya smiled to him and nodded.

"We know, and accept full responsibility, I recently was eight months pregnant, but because of complications lost my baby, I was far along enough to produce milk, this reason alone shows I was the best choice of our people to take him in. Don't worry, he will be fine, he is his mother and fathers son." Hiruzen smiled as he gently passed Naruto over to the two and smiled as he giggled looking at Zarehya.

"You look like her a lot." She nodded to Hiruzen.

"We always made the joke of being twins. We have to leave now; we will see you in 12 years Hiruzen, 12 years." With that Muy grabbed her in a hug and the two disappeared in a twirl of autumn colored leaves and the slight smell of pine and Azalea's. Hiruzen leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his forehead.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining and a lot of meeting about."Homura and Koharu walk into the room as they see their teammate leaning over rubbing his forehead, which they know he is frustrated.

"Hiruzen, are you alright?" Koharu asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, now what brings my two friends to the office of the Hokage on a night like tonight?" Homura steps forward and speaks before Koharu.

"The council has decided the child is to die to rid the world of Kyuubi once and for all." Hiruzen sighs.

"They made this decision without the thought of the Hokage put in?" The two nod at him as Hiruzen sighs again.

"Let me bring something into prospective for you two. Naruto, the child, his full name is Naruto Namikaze, the child of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. As for proof of the two being wed, I have a copy of their marriage certificate and both of their marriage licenses here on my possession." The two request to see them and after proof is given, the two decide to tell the council that the child had died.

"What really happened to Naru-chan Hiruzen?" Koharu asked.

"He is with his Cousin, Kushina's only known relative Zarehya of the Yu-Yan Archers in the warring countries. He will be taken care of and trained in their arts, and as acting Hokage till a 5th is chosen, I forbid you or the ANBU and Ne ANBU in the room to speak of this, if it is said, the people who spoke, their heads will roll with my personal act of execution." The two grabbed their stomachs lightly and rubbed their necks unconsciously. Being witnesses of Hiruzen's executions, being Cut Drawn, and quartered did not seem like a plan they want to happen.

"We understand Hiruzen." Homura and Koharu turn and leave but Koharu stays.

"Hiruzen, I'm terribly sorry for your loss tonight, and if there is anything I can do, I will do it." Hiruzen smiles at her but waves a hand.

"No it is fine, Asuma is going to be extremely depressed, but I will be fine after a while, after all, tis' the life of a shinobi." Homura nodded and left the room as Hiruzen finally let his walls down and wept at the loss of his wife.

**I hope you all like this revision, and if not, suck it up and move on then. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Naruto of the Burning Leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Now I know I am working on another chap for the way the wind blows but I am thinking of some stuff right now for it.

_Date ( October 10__th__, 63 A.S.)_

A very calm Sarutobi is sitting in his office doing paper work when out of thin air three mysterious people show up a man, a woman, and a teenager. Sarutobi looks up and says "Hello you three you all are just on time we just started a new school year an young Naruto has learned the basics hasn't he?" asked Sarutobi The man looked at him apathetically and answered "yes sir but our only problem was the clone so we taught him two different more advanced clones the shadow clones and the Xuè or as you all like to call it the blood clone" Sarutobi looked surprised to say the least "Why couldn't he use the academy level clone jutsu?" asked Sarutobi The man replied "His chakra reserve were to large to concentrate the right amount of it into the jutsu so it was either dead or near death every time so we experimented and he came out learning these jutsu" Sarutobi was impressed and he said "well just send Naruto down to the academy and he should be there by 12:30 that's when the real classes start, well not to say the other classes aren't real classes but after lunch the shinobi practices start before that its basic history, math, and study habits and for the girls flower arranging and tea ceremony practices" The woman looked offended and said "when is a kunoichi supposed to use flower sorting and tea ceremonies for battle huh?" asked a enraged person Sarutobi just nonchalantly answered "I don't really know it was just set up that way by the first Hokage and I don't have a say in what the academy shit is I only look over the work and assign squads" the two people went to exit the room when thew two people turned and said "Naruto Wǒmen ài nǐ de érzi, wǒmen huì jǐnliàng lái jiàn nǐ hěn kuài, kěnéng zài chunin kǎoshì." Naruto looked back at them and replied "Wǒ gǎnxiè zhèxiē xùnliàn guòqù 13 niánlái, māmā, bà ba nǐ, wǒ ài nǐmen. they just smiled and waved good bye and disappeared Sarutobi asked "what did they tell you Naruto" Naruto just looked sad and said "nothing, nothing at all" so Naruto left for the academy

**THE ACADEMY**

_12:31 Room 4A_

Naruto walked towards the classroom he was told to go to and opened the door. He looked around and saw everyone starring back at him and about to laugh when a kid in a fur lined hood jacket laughed and said "holy haha shit man HAHA what the haha hell is haha on you *snicker* face." Naruto looked at him apathetically and answered "This is my clans battle paint after the age of 5 it is fully burned and tattooed into your face" Kiba looked like he was about to laugh again and asked "so what mighty clan do you hail from surely not the Hyuugas or the Uchihas s-" Naruto pulled out his bow and pinned the boys ear to his chair with a serrated arrow "The Yu Yan one of the strongest clans to live and if you know better than hold your tongue because next time the arrow will be in your heart" Kiba looked in pain when a man started to sneak up behind Naruto but Naruto turned around and looked the man in the eye. The man says "You must be Naruto Uzumaki-Yu, you are seated next to Mr. Uchiha, oh and if at all possible can you please take that arrow out of Kibas ear?" Naruto looked at him then at this "Kiba" and said "The question is not 'Can you take him down' the question is 'Has he learned his lesson '?" Kiba started to shake his head but winced in pain and said "I have Naruto-san can you please let me down" Naruto nodded and replied "Yes this will be pain full but this is the only way I can without ripping half of your ear off" Naruto walked to his seat and snapped the bow at the serrated part and pulled the shaft out of his ear earning a scream from Kiba "I'm sorry but please never foul mouth about my clan again and this will never happen again, clear?" Kiba looked and answered "Crystal" Naruto turned and went to his seat. The boy next to him this "Uchiha" looked to him and asked "Give me your bow and arrows and train me" Naruto looked disgruntled and looked to the boy and answered "I am afraid I can not for two reasons" The boy looked angry and grabbed him and asked "Why not?" Naruto looked furious and answered "you just disrespected me by demanding my life weapon and its ammunition and then you demand me to do something for you," Sasuke looked angry enough to kill with a look "If you had the spirit of a Yu Yan then maybe I might have considered training you but you don't so I am afraid I must decline your demands" Naruto turned back to the front of the classroom and watched and listened to the lesson when Sasuke glared at him and muttered "I know how I can get you to train me" With that they all heard a evil giggle come from Sasuke.

**Seven Hours Later**

_(Sarutobi household 7:30)_

Naruto and all of Hiruzens family are sitting down when there is a knock on the door. Asuma rose and said "I will get the door" He walked to the door and opened it. "Hello Asuma-san we are here to talk to Naruto with Sasuke-san and the council present" Asuma looked angry "Why the hell should I let you through the door way right now, we are meditating and you have no right rite now to interrupt us so, up yours and get the hell out of the compound before I shove my knives so far up your asses they will rip you in half" Sasuke looked scared but the council looked apathetic and answered "Sarutobi-san you will know your place as a _jonin_ who is under our command, now step aside" Asuma snarled at them but answered "Only the Hokage has control of the _NINJA _ population and all rights considered I am a Jonin a Elite _NINJA _so you have no power over me" a hand was placed on Asumas shoulder and Asuma looked over his shoulder to see his father "It is nothing father just some trash, do you need me to take it out for you?" asked Asuma. Hiruzen answered "Asuma stand down and let the council in," Asuma left and Hiruzen looked to the council "now what brings the council to my humble abode at this hour?" The council answered "We were brought a matter to attention regarding that _thing_ in your home right now saying that he wouldn't teach the Uchiha" Hiruzen looked at them annoyed and answered "Naruto has all right to refuse the teaching of anyone and everyone he see's foot not to learn his families teachings, unless, of course, his family ordered him to but we all know his dad is dead, his mother is missing, and his surrogate parents are not visiting any time soon, so I suggest that you please leave and leave this matter alone council men" The council looked angry and Sasuke stepped up front and tried to punch the HOKAGE. But Hiruzen grabbed Sasuke fist and twisted it behind his back while grabbing his neck and lifting him up "Uchiha I would suggest you stop this behavior soon because I will not hold back even 99% for you like I am now, next time I will kill you" The council except Tsume, Hiashi, Shikaku, Chouza, and Inoichi all yelled "Hiruzen put him down we need him" Hiruzen looked unchelantley at theem and put Sasuke down "Council I suggest you and the damn brat leave my home before I send you all out in body bags" The council ran away with Sasuke to go to the hospital to get him checked out. Hiruzen looked at them disgustedly and spit in their direction nailing Danzo on the head. Hiruzen chuckled at that and went back inside, Asuma looked to his father and said "you know this will not be the end of it right?" Hiruzen looked him in the eye and frowned "I know son, I know"

_**Well I think that went well!**_

_**)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Naruto of the Burning Leaves

Author: Naruto get away from me with that thing

Naruto: Hey you said you never really saw one so I brought one

Author: What the fuck are you doing get that damn thing off of me shithead

Naruto: But you said your sister wanted to eat it

Author: she does but I don't see why, and anyway she isn't here so why the hell is it here

Naruto: I just wanted to bug you

Author: I HATE DAMN OCTOPUSES

Author: now that I have had the funny moment, down to business. This is the third chapter and this is going to have a time skip to the end of the year. Naruto will talk a LITTLE more but he only has six friends Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. For those who are wondering when the team goes on the wave mission, which will be next chapter, I will introduce three new characters Ty Lee, and two OC's.

_**HA-JIME!**_

Naruto was sitting in the back of the class sitting next to one of the only friends he has named Shikamaru. Naruto listened as Iruka started initiating the exams.

"Okay class," Iruka started "for some this is one of the most important days of your life. Other, will not be so lucky" Naruto looked bored, he pulled out his dagger and started sharpening it with his block of iron. Iruka looked to him and said "Naruto will you please put those up. It's your turn anyway."

Naruto looked up and put them away and came up. "Good now perform the replacement technique," Iruka stated. Naruto complied and hit himself in the head with the tip of an arrow and turned into a log.

"Good job Naruto, now perform the transformation technique," Naruto transformed into Shikamaru and turned back.

"That was interesting now perform the clone," Naruto went through some hand seals and in a puff three Narutos appeared

"That was pretty good Naruto now come and get your headband" Naruto walked up and grabbed a red headband and grabbed a set of gloves to. Iruka looked confused because the last person who got the gloves had to continue to get sets because they would get damaged.

"Okay see me here in five hours to get your team assignments" with that they all stood up and left. Naruto went up and slapped Shikamaru on the head to wake him up. Shikamaru woke with a start.

"What the hell man, oh it's just you Naruto" with that the rest of the class left. Naruto and Shikamaru stared at each other and they agreed on playing shougi after lunch.

"Hey Naruto I know it is troublesome but why don't you come to eat at my house today" Naruto replied with "Sure"

With those few words said they started to head to the Nara compound. Naruto stopped in the middle of the road and Shikamaru looked back. "Naruto what's wrong?" asked Shikamaru

"Nothing Shikamaru" with that they continued but Naruto looked distant. "Look Naruto if anything or anyone is bothering you just tell me and my dad and we will deal with it okay." Naruto only nodded "Really Naruto you need to lighten up and start saying more than at least one word." Naruto replied with "I will try to be more compliant with your answers" Shikamaru just said "troublesome"

_**Nara house hold 9:50**_

Naruto and Shikamaru walk in the door to find a woman reading on the couch. "Hello Mrs. Nara"

"Oh Naruto please call me Yoshino," she looks at Shikamaru "and why are you two here when school is still in" Naruto answers "We have a 5 hour break till we are told our teams and our sensei"

"Oh okay" Yoshino stands and turns to Naruto "well you two can stay here for the while, just don't break anything" Shikamaru says "yes mom, jeez troublesome woman"

They walk into the other room to start their game when Shikamaru leads them outside "Hey Shikamaru what are we doing out here" asked Naruto

"Well Naruto I just wanted to watch the clouds care to join me?" asked Shikamaru and Naruto replied with a

"Sure Shika," Naruto lay down and looked up and said "hey does that look like a cloud shaped like Iruka?"

"I'm not too sure Naruto, I'm just not sure"

_**School room 4A**_

Naruto and Shikamaru just arrived and everyone that is there, which is everyone except them "Why are you two late again?" asked Iruka

"Well me and Shikamaru were out cloud watching and we lost track of time so there you go" replied Naruto.

Everyone just looked shocked and awed that _THE _silent prince actually _SPOKE._ "Hey what the hell did you do with Naruto and where is he?" yelled Kiba

"Yeah where is Naruto you faker" Yelled a certain pink banshee. All of the sudden Naruto was out in front of them with his dagger drew and poised to kill them with a single twitch.

"What are you saying I am a imposter, no, I just feel like talking today so shut the hell up before I take this dagger and make a red mess for the janitors" Naruto growled at them.

Iruka didn't want to see any bloodshed so he tried to calm them "Naruto please calm down they were just joking okay"

Naruto sent a glance his way and went to his seat next to Sasuke "okay now that the unsettling fight is over than I have your results now and I shall announce the teams team 1…..-fifteen minutes later- team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and… Sakura Haruno, the jonin squad leader will be Kakashi Hatake, team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka and be led by Kurenai Yuuhi, Team 9 is still in rotation, and Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi and will be led by Asuma Sarutobi. The following teams report to the rooms said after their team name Team 1 – Team 7 4A, Team 8 4B, Team 10 4C."

With that Iruka left and went home. The teams left for their rooms that were assigned.

_**Room 4A**_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have been waiting for two and a half hours. Sakura is sleeping, Sasuke is glaring at the wall (think staring contest, whoever guesses who wins will get a cookie), and Naruto is sharpening his dagger. All of the sudden the door opens and Naruto throws his dagger at the door just as Kakashi was walking in.

"Well my first impression is I hate you," Kakashi pulled the dagger out and throws it to Naruto, "next time don't throw the dagger, and oh by the way meet me on the roof in five minutes."

With that team seven walked to the roof slowly to annoy their sensei. When they arrive from the stairs Kakashi is looking annoyed.

"So what to you that long to walk to the top of the stairs?"

Naruto spoke up with this one "Well we just wanted to see how it feels to wait for someone"

Kakashi lifts' his hand up and says"Well I did have time to nearly finish my book, so how about introductions."

Sakura raised her hand and said "Sensei will you please demonstrate"

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like something's, don't feel like discussing my dislikes, I have no hobbies, and my dream is my own."

Naruto could only think 'that was a complete waste of time I mean we only learned his name'

"Okay pinkey since you wanted a demonstration you will go first"

Sakura sighed "Well my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are," looks at Sasuke, " my dislike is, "looks at Naruto, "and my dream for the future is, "squeals and looks at Sasuke

"Okay now you blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my bow, my dagger, and my family, I hate pink banshees, and my dream for the future is to live a full life."

'okay that was informative' "Okay emo duck but hair boy"

Sakura looks furious and yells "HIS NAME IS SASUKE NOT EMO DUCK BUT HAIR SO GET IT RIGHT!"

Kakashi just stands and releases some killing intent at Sakura "Look here banshee **I** am the team leader ** YOU ** are the squady so get it right and shut the hell up, now Sasuke introduce yourself"

Sasuke just stood up and started "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things, but I dislike a lot of things, my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

'Oh joy, I got a screaming banshee, a weird blonde, and an emo Avenger' "Okay now that the introductions are finished meet me at training ground 7 for your survival test at seven thirty in the morning"

Sakura spoke up and asked "but we already made genin shouldn't we be doing missions right now and not a survival exercise"

Kakashi looked at her and said "Well that thing is that test you took was just to weed out the candidates from the unready, this test us jonin sensei's execute is the real test, just to tell you this test has a 66.6% chance of you failing, and a piece of advice don't eat before you come or you will throw up"

Author: well that would be it and if anyone is wondering anything dot be afraid to send a message or ask it in a review


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Naruto Of The Burning Leaves

Announcements: as of today July 15, 2010 I am going to be giving you all a preview of my Hells School and its characters. At the end f the story there will be about half a chapter of hells school, though I'm not the best writer and have lost some readers, I need some suggestions on some characters and what to do with the story line. Hells school is based on a dream iv been having for 10 years it started when I was three and have it periodically, just to tell you it isn't for the faint of heart or weak stomached. (I am going to insert two song names into the text by disturbed, find them and you get to see the first chapter of hells school before it is even released just add me to your DocX and I will add you and then you will receive it. Each chapter of a story I release will have the contest in this one for chapter one but the rest will be in the hells schools chapters.

Review responses for first three chappies since I haven't done it till now:

Gensen Vaseto: Thanks for the encouragement that has helped me write this story.

Heavenzhell: Glad you like the humor I'm not going for the regular serious drowned out Sarutobi I'm going to add more spice to his attitude.

LS14: Don't worry I will.

Fury074: Thanks for the criticism and I know I blew my lid before but I realized that you're a critic type though I think you took it overboard a little too much though.

EDelta88: thx for the advice I will do that and am sorry if it bugged you.

Ineedaname: Please elaborate your statement I do not understand what you mean by this please elaborate it in a pm please.

god of all: sorry it has taken me a while to update a lot has happened and I needed some time off for my great grandma

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ATLA I am but a simple humble fickle freckled person

Naruto: you know I can make a suggestion on what can be done about the story.

Author: Naruto you want to know why I chose the name krucifier.

Naruto: why?

Author: (Whispers into Narutos ear what happened)

Naruto woke up in his apartment at 9:00 Am so he went to get dressed and grabbed his gear. As soon as he was ready he left eating an apple. He was walking down the main road going to the training areas when he ran into his teammates.

"Why good morning Sakura-san, Sasuke-san" Sakura smiled and replied

"Good morning to you Naruto do you have any idea on what Kakashi-sensei is going to give us as a test" Naruto replied

"I might have an idea on what it is and it is to measure our teamwork" Sasuke thought

'_why would I need teamwork I should be aiming towards my goal not meet, great, and beat these three dobes especially the pink haired banshee_

Naruto was waving his hand in front of Sasukes face as he was staring out into space

"Yo Sasuke what are you staring at, I can tell its not flat chest over here" hearing this made sakura turn red from anger and nearly punched Naruto

"Shut the hell up Naruto" Naruto catches her punch and goes to a serious tone of voice

"Pinky if I find out that we fail and it is your fault I am going to kick your ass all the way to tanzaku town and back" Sakura hearing this gets scared and says

"y-y-yes N-N-Naruto" all of the sudden a bad salty old fish smell hits the air and Naruto looks down to see Sakura had pissed herself

"I guess we will have to make a stop at your house for you to change

All Sasuke had to say about it was "hn"

****

Naruto and Sasuke waited outside as Sakura changed her self

"Sorry it took me so long" Naruto just replied with an okay and Sasuke scoffed

"What's your problem Sasuke what has she ever done to you"

"HN" Sakura is about to cry when some girl crashed into Naruto while cart wheeling (enter Narutos future girl) "OOF" The girl steadied herself when she blushed at what position Naruto and her were in (her pelvis was in his face leave it at that) she got up and blushed so red it made a tomato jealous

"Sorry sorry" the mystery girl turned around pulling a Hinata

"Its okay you didn't mean it" she turns around and looks at him

"Hi m-m-m-y name is Ty Lee, what's yours"

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Yu"

'Cute'

"My name is Sakura Haruno "

'Pink hair I wonder what Mei and Azula would look like in pink hair'

Sasuke just said "Sasuke Uchiha"

'Creepy, dark, looks evil, and most likely has a stick up his ass. This dude is Azula's man'

She looks at the three and says

"How about I treat you all to lunch at say 12:30?" Naruto just smiles and says

"No I got to go help Ino and Inoichi-san at the Yamanaka flower shop" Sakura says and Sasuke hn's again (I wonder is the stick so far up his ass it messes with his vocal cords and he can't barely speak sometimes?) 'Oh if its only Naruto-kun I guess it might be counted as a date' Ty Lee blushes at the thought and sakura sees the blush and smiles

"So I guess you and Naruto will go on a date huh" Sakura smiles at the blushes she sees come from them. Ty Lee stutters out the next few words

"n-n-no w-w-w-we a-are g-g-g-going to m-m-m-my parents diner" Sakura giggles at how she is about to embarrass these two

"Wow Naruto you two only met a second ago and your already going to see her parents, geez you stud" Naruto glares at her and blushes

"Shut up Sakura" Sakura giggles

Naruto then looked pale

"Oh crap KAKASHI-SENSEIS TEST COME ON YOU GUYS" they are running to the field when they notice Ty Lee following them

"So can I come watch" before anyone else can answers Sakura says

"So you want to come watch your boyfriend huh"

"No" 'at least not yet'

****

'The one day I choose to be on time and my team is late' team 7 jumps down and all look sorry but there is a new straggler

"Well hello and you are"

"Ty Lee" sakura interrupts her

"Narutos new girlfriend" Ty Lee looks at her and growls and says

"Shut the hell up Sakura" Kakashi sensing the tension decides to break this up and says

"Okay stop bitting each other's head off, if this is Narutos mysterious lover than that is their business" Naruto glares at Kakashi and is blushing bad, so is Ty Lee

"Alright let's get to this, you three have to take these two bells from me by 12:30" Ty Lee looked disappointed and asked

"Um Kakashi-san can you try to complete it by 12:15 because I invited Naruto to lunch"

"Oh-ho-ho looks like Naruto has himself a catch," Naruto blushed "just remember Naruto dress nicely"

"Kakashi-sensei" whined Naruto

"Okay okay now, start "All three genin disappeared but met in the woods

"Guys all we have to do is work as a team to get the bells", Naruto said "Sasuke go mid, Sakura go low, and I'll go high with my bow. While he is busy dogging my arrows sakura tackle his legs, then Sasuke just do what you do to get the bells as individuals we are breakable but together we are Indestructible. Now , BREAK" all but Naruto charged and started doing hand-to-hand combat as Naruto pulled seven arrows out at the same time and lit them on fire with his chakra. Naruto yelled "NOW! Commence plan Perfect Insanity"

Sakura took Kakashi's legs down, Sasuke kicked him down and took the bells, and Naruto shot his arrows pegging him to the ground and the sheer speed and wind created from it puts out the flames making arrows so hot they would scar for life with burn marks. Kakashi holds his hands up

"I give, I give," they let him up and he scratched the back of his head "well it seems you all understand what this test was for just remember one thing '_those who don't complete a mission are trash but those who abandon and leave their friend behind are lower than scum', _now everyone say goodbye to Naruto as he gets ready for his date" Naruto and Ty Lee who was staring at Naruto all throughout the battle blushed their heads off

"Kakashi-sensei I thought you said you were going to stop that"

"I'm sorry Naruto its just too much fun; now go have some fun okay"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei"

****

Author: next time the date and the start of the wave arc. I'm going to try to divide this into two or three chapters. Now most of you are probably wondering why I am putting this much fluff, well during their date something good and bad is going to happen and when they come home from wave they are going on more dates I'm planning by the time Itachi and Kisame show up they will be together but there want be much fluff after that because ty lee is going to be worried about him because he comes back from the retrieval arc not okay but still healing and in the hospital.

Author: Now what you have been waiting for a sneak preview of "Hells School"

The lights in the room darkend and popcorn appears in hand, the movie starts

****

**This takes place about mid first chapter.**

**(Yes this story is going to be in caps except when the characters talk and when they think the bad guys are going to be talking in italics)**

**Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, TenTen, and Lee walk into the mysterious old building**

"Come on guys let's check this place out**" Naruto said they walk in and start to walk around when they see rooms; they bump into an invisible barrier.**

"What the hell is this**" Yelled Kiba, all of the rookie 9 and team Gai hear demonic laughter. They turn around and look at a figure with a black devil lock hair do, blood red slatted eyes, shark like teeth, and pale white skin, dressed in a black tank top tucked into snow camouflage pants which are tucked into combat boots, he has two machetes by his sides in sleeves he has two combat knives in his boots barely sticking out, has grenades in his pants pockets .**

"_Welcome to Hells School now you all are enrolled, my name is Principle I am the law around here and the only way to leave is to finish all nine grades and kill me if you can_**" the man fades into nothing as they look scared.**

****

Author: so how was that just remember when I finish it if you gave me the correct name of the songs you get a copy of the first chapter and then in that chapter same thing and on and on till I finish it

Well I didn't reach my desired 2,000 word mark but I reached 1,909 see you'll later


	5. Chapter 6

FUCK CHAPTER FIVE LETS GET THIS SHIT ON THE ROAD!

I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Air bender they belong to their specific creators.

AN: Also as a warning those looking for regular Naruto canon characters go away…..only warning! Tomorrow I will be updating Makkana and it will start with training. I have decided I'm stopping the way the wind blows I can't even remember what brought that shit out so….ON WITH THE SHOW! Also I will be having contests every time I post a chapter if you like the story I am hiding two of my favorite songs names in them if you can find them you can have a the next chapter before its even released!

Naruto and Ty Lee are on their way to her parent's restaurant as they run into an unexpected being.

"Hello Naruto, and who might this beautiful young lady there be?" Asked the Hokage. Naruto just smiled and replied.

"She is my freeing Ty Lee, she is new here but I have to say she is very nice." As this was said Ty Lee slightly blushed but enough for Sarutobi to see this act.

"Well Ty Lee-san I have to ask you to take care of my friend Naruto here. Also Naruto report in tomorrow for your first mission as a part of team 7." With that Naruto nodded and Sarutobi retreated wondering how the two were going to be doing. As they arrived they were greeted by Ty Lee's parents and Naruto was assaulted by questions. But the final question striked them hot.

"So Naruto," began Ty Lee's Mother Shishiou, "How long till Ty Lee will be able to join the ninja force?" Naruto and Ty Lee almost spewed the Hot Chocolate they were drinking (Yes hot chocolate I am saying that because I am freezing my ass off right now in LOUISIANA of all places!).

"Why do you ask miss…...?" Naruto left the thought hanging.

"Oh excuse me dear my name is Shishiou and this is my husband Mako, and we have been waiting for an emissary of the Hokage to come and give us the news on if she was accepted into the ninja force." Shishiou stated and smiled, "We presumed that you were the emissary that the hokage was sending out." Naruto shook his head.

"No ma'am I'm not the man you're waiting for. Me and my team kind of bumped in to Ty Lee when we were heading for our genin survival exam," Naruto heavily blushing in the memory of how he and Ty Lee met, "anyway why would you put Ty lee down for ninja work?" Naruto questioned.

"Well Naruto-kun mom and dad have needed more money since we moved here and not many people are curious on how to eat the type of food we cook here." Stated Ty Lee as Shishiou interrupted her daughter.

"Speaking of food I bet you two are starving so what do you two want to eat?" Asked Shishiou. Naruto looked at the menu and his eyes widened at the sight of his favorite dish on the menu.

"I would like some Pork lo mien with some sweet and sour chicken with a side of two egg rolls please." Naruto stated. Shishiou's eyes widened as she heard the order not many people even wanted to try her chicken none the less the n oodles while the Ichiraku noodle bar was open.

"I think I will have the same thing except fried rice instead and General Tso's chicken instead and one egg role please mom." Shishiou only nodded at this event knowing what her daughter was going to state anyway. As Shishiou retired to the kitchen to prepare the meals as ordered Naruto saw a very sad look in Ty Lee's eyes.

"What's wrong Ty Lee-chan?" asked Naruto, but as soon as her name was said she brightened up.

"Oh nothing I was thinking of a couple of my friends who don't ever want to talk to me ever again because I chose one of my other friends over them in a serious situation and they got hurt by it.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking if it's too painful, sooooo how about we introduce ourselves how we did at the team meeting today."

"Alright but I will need you to demonstrate this method for me." Naruto only nodded at this course of action.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my bow, my dagger, many of the friends I have some of who have disappeared, and many who haven't including you," Ty Lee only blushed at this thinking of how she was an important person to him, "and my family, I hate pink banshees, people who attack my precious people and threaten my village, and a certain traitor of the Yu Yan Archers named Kuzo, and my dream for the future is to live a full life, hopefully raise a family and have kids." Ty Lee smiled at the thought of him wanting kids and was wondering why so many people told her to stay away from him.

"Alright my name is Ty Lee; I am as you ninjas would call them a taijutsu master. I am fluent in the body's courses, systems, chakra points and pathways, pressure points, and nerve systems. I like studying medicine, I love all my friends and family and hold them near and dear to my heart, training to increase my flexibility and smoothness of my moves, I dislike people who harm others just for their own benefit," she stopped to take a breath and think as she looked at Naruto and unconsciously started checking him out studying each curve of his lips every mark on his visible body and thinking of what he looked like under all those clothes and armor. She came back to the sight of Naruto snapping his fingers at her to bring her out of her day dream. "oh right sorry sorry um, my dream for the future is to live a full life and have a family before I die." Naruto nodded listening to her every word soaking in the details of her voice analyzing her voice pater for an signs of distress as he found such.

"So I don't know what is bothering you so much but I have to ask you to tell me. I can tell it is hurting you badly but you just have to come clean about it so you can move on into the future, without the weight of the past bearing down on your shoulders." She listened to his words as Shishiou brought them their meal.

"I will tell you later maybe when you take me on a date." Ty Lee's mom hearing this smiled and drooped low to their eye level.

"Oh so you want to take my Ty Lee-chan on a date, eh?" Naruto smiled as he blushed and nodded.

"Good well if I heard your friend the hokage well enough than I will say come and pick her up when you get back from your mission." Naruto nodded as he and Ty Lee started to eat as they would take momentary glances at each other through the rest of the meal.

**Three weeks later. (yes I am skipping through to the wave mission don't worry this is the mission she was talking about. This time the hokage reserved the mission for naruto's squad for the time being.)**

Naruto and the rest of team 7 entered the mission room with very unhappy looks on their faces as the cat named Tora took off to the Fire Daimyo's wife and just took the torture that was being reunited with its master. The Hokage decided it was time but decided to have some fun with the tired team.

"Very well team 7 for rescuing the Fire Daimyo's wifes cat again. So the next missions we have can be painting mr. Tomoshiro's fence, cleaning the Inuzuka's dog pens again," there was a cry from the Fire Daimyo's wife as Tora ran away again, "catching tora." Naruto slammed his hand on the wall.

"I am sorry for the outburst Lord Hokage but cut the bullshit and give us a real damn mission won't you?" Iruka looked shocked at this kid talking to the Hokage, Konoha's leader, demanding a better mission.

"Naruto, you are out of line." Yelled Iruka as the Hokage raised a hand to the said ninja.

"Naruto is right I think you all are ready for your first mission. What do you think Kakashi?" Stated the Hokage.

"I believe that we are ready sir." The Hokage tossed the scroll to Naruto and his team. "Alright team pack your things remember team this is going to be atleast a two week mission so pack for four weeks just incase." The three genin's nodded as they each left in their own way sakura chasing after sasuke till he left the tower and she went to pack. Naruto left in a snap just leaving a puff of smoke as he disappeared. Kakashi took note of this and he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was already at the gate by the time Kakashi arrived with his bag thrown over his shoulder sealing it into the seal he had on the back of his neck.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei I must have been thunderstruck because you actually arrived here on time." Kakashi smiled with his eye as he noticed the teens antics not seeing a bag he dicided to ask.

"Naruto where is your bag I told you to pack for three weeks." Naruto just smiled and patted his small scroll bag and Kakashi caught onto his thought smileing. After a few minutes of sitting there meditateing the client and the last two members of the tem all arrive.

"Okay team it is time to move out take up the defense position delta." As soon as he said delta the three genin made a triangle around the client with sauske at head sakura at the left corner Naruto at right with his bow out just in case and kakashi right along sasuke.

**So how has it been so far. Please leave a review because I take all suggestions into thought when writing and hearing what you want is good for me. Have a pleasant night, Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I know your kinda ticked about me not posting the stories up till Christmas eve but still its kinda funny to watch reactions to what im doing. I know you might not like where im going with some of the stories. But just remember im open to suggestions.**

Team seven was relaxing a little as they didn't sense anything out of place. Naruto still was on edge and Sasuke scoffed at this fact. Naruto tugged on Kakashi's sleeve to tell him to stop.

"Sasuke, Sakura, stop Naruto thinks he found something." The pair and Kakashi turned to Naruto seeing him draw his bow back aiming apparently a good bit up. Naruto let the arrow fly. Naruto and the crew took off running after the arrow. When the crew got to the arrow it was in what turned from a puddle to a man on the ground arrow in his stomach and another man trying to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Everyone looked to Naruto and he walked over to the man who snapped his fist out almost hitting Naruto.

"You can either take your brother to Konoha and turn yourselves in and he can live or you can die now." Kakashi looked at him.

"Naruto if they go they get shipped to Kirigakure as soon as they get to Konoha. I'm sorry but either way they will die." Naruto nodded. Gozu's hand fell from his brother's shoulder as the poisoned arrow was pulled out tearing the flesh out of his stomach and the poison numbed all as he fell into a forever sleep. Mizu stood up and charged at Naruto faster than Sasuke or Sakura could react. Naruto drew his knife and charged, the sparks of metal meeting metal flying everywhere as Sakura was shouting to Kakashi to stop Mizu. Kakashi looked on watching the two fighting. Naruto slinging punches that connected on Mizu and Mizu throwing kicks when finally the sound of metal ripping into flesh sounded off. Sakura ran to Naruto seeing his Arm torn open and Mizu having Naruto's knife torn into his neck. Kakashi flashed to Naruto's side only to see the wound already healing up, but it still needed to be drained. Kakashi grabed out a kunai and stabbed Naruto's arm and dragged the Kunai down the wound opening it up while Sakura was screaming and Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto started wrapping it while having tears in his eyes. Kakashi helped him up and made a small sling for Naruto's arm.

"Just for now till it heals we don't want it reopening." Sakura was still screaming about Kakashi hurting Naruto while Sasuke had caught on to what was happening.

"Sakura shut up, the claw that man used had poison on it and Kakashi had to drain the wound by cutting it deeper making a fluid, in this case blood, flow through the wound which grabbed the poison out of his system." Sakura only mouthed an "oh". Sakura went over to Sasuke fawning over how cool and smart he was. Naruto facepalmed with his left hand, he picked up his knife wiped it on his pants next to more blood stains and sheathed the knife.

"Naruto why is there dried blood stains on your clothes?" He scoffed and signed to Kakashi to tell her that it is a family secret. Naruto walked to Gozu's boddy ripping what was left of the arrow out of Gozu's body and wiped the metal piece and the arrow's blood on his pants leg showing the leg no from dark maroon with a white spot to fully dark maroon just as his jacket was. Naruto pulled out a small flower and placed it on Mizu and Gozu's chests.

"Naruto, what are those flowers for?" Naruto sighed and signed for Kakashi to tell them they are to help pass the flames of their spirits to the afterlife.

"Naruto why aren't you talking to us anymore?" Naruto tried to talk but only got out a wheeze.

"Sakura you should know since you did it." Sakura raised a brow to this, "remember last week when you hit him in the throat?" she nodded. "You collapsed his throat and damaged his throat, though it is healing, it will take about three more days before he could talk right." Sakura frowned and asked told Naruto that she was sorry. He just nodded and team seven continued missing the shadow that disappeared from the tree line.

Haku arrived at his and Zabuza's hideout and rushed in.

"ZABUZA-SAMA MIZU AND GOZU ARE DEAD!"

"WHAT!"

"Zabuza-sama a child with a bow and arrow, a dark haired boy with a symbol for the Uchiha, a pink haired girl, and Kakashi of the Sharingan fought them. The boy with the bow and arrow's beat the two. He took Gozu down from a mile with his bow and took Mizu down with a knife at close range. Mizu got one shot in and it damaged the kid. They are treating the wound but I suggest that we move in now." Zabuza nodded and took his weapon's voicing into consideration as he came to an the descision to trust Haku.

"Alright Haku we will strike tomarrow." Haku nodded at his descision.

Team seven were setting up camp for the night when Naruto felt the seal on his arm vibrating. Naruto put some chakra into the seal and an image appeared, it was his adoptive mothers image. This time she spoke in his native tounge.

"Son, it is good to see you again. You remember what we spoke about coming to the Chunin exams?" Naruto nodded and made signs telling her what happened.

"Alright well then llisten and I shall tell you what we are going to do. We are coming a week early and instead of just us we are bringing the clan. I am warning you ahead of time, we have gathered information that Orochimaru and the village of hidden sand are going to form an invasion force in the final's of the Chunin exams. We will have to fight as well so we are going to be bringing the whole clan to help in the battle. Your father is meeting with the Hokage as we speak. We have decided that we are going to be along the gate and act as the long range force taking out the ninja's from afar. Don't give me that look, we will be alright I mean your only a level two and you took out a ninja the rank of Chunin. Most of the clan besides the newer generation are all above level three, I believe we can take on a Jonin at level four and me and your father are level fives. Your father took on Jaraiya of the Sannin for crying out loud, we will be fine." Naruto smiled and Kakashi walked into his tent with a smile on his face, or what would look like one. Kakashi just looked to the woman with a serious face.

"Ma'am who are you?"

"I am Zarehya I am Naruto's mother and you are?"

"I am his Jonin instructor, Kakashi Hatake." Zarehya's eyes closed as she smiled.

"I have heard of you from Kushina-chan." Kakashi's eyes widened as he drew a kunai and put it to the images neck but realized its only an image.

"How do you know Kushina-san?"

"She was my cousin, the Uzumaki and my original family the Uzushiro clan used to be the same clan till my father left from her fathers side as advisor and started the Uzushiro clan." Kakashi nodded.

"So you're her cousin of direct lineage, which makes sense. That's why the Hokage let you and your husband."

"At the time he wasn't really my husband but just my boyfriend, Naruto was there at the wedding. But that's beside the point, look, your Hokage told me not to tell you anything cause you would immediately return but I feel you should know everything. Naruto would you mind leaving this planning is an s-class secret." Naruto nodded and turned and left.

When morning came they broke down their camp and continued onward with their mission. Naruto heard something and grabbed a kunai and threw it. When Naruto went to check he found a rabbit and whispered to Kakashi.

"_Dinner sensei._" Kakashi nodded and Naruto put the animal in a small bag he had and sealed the bag with a sealing scroll. Naruto heard a noise grabbed Tazuna and knocked them into Sakura while Kakashi got Sasuke down on the ground. The large sword swept over their heads right when Naruto fell to the ground on his arm, said wound opened slightly. Naruto grabbed his arm took it out of the sling and took out a needle and sewed it up, he placed the needle into his sack and rewrapped it with medical gauze and some medical tape on the point where he just sewed the wound.

"Kakashi of the sharingan, huh?"

"Why if it isn't Zabuza the demon of Kirigakure."

"Im honored one such as yourself has heard of me."

"Kakashi-sensei we have to move NOW!" Kakashi charged at zabuza as Zabuza brought his sword down on Kakashi's kunai. Naruto undid the knife on his chest and threw it to Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed the dagger and started on the attack after he grabbed the knife. Zabuza was amazed at Kakashi's strength as he tried to fight but was only met with a heavy resistance. Kakashi got a good slash on Zabuza's body and he turned to water. Zabuza slashed Kakashi from behind but he turned into liquid too, Kakashi appeared behind him and got slammed back by an elbow and landed on a lake. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and charged at Zabuza with one knife in a reverse grip and one held regularly in his left.

"Your losing your touch Kakashi I expected more from-"

"The Master of a thousand jutsu."Kakashi finished.

"How did you-" "Know what I was going to say." "Can you read-" "Yes Zabuza I can read your mind and see into your future, and I see, DEATH!" With that Kakashi charged forward even faster than before filled with the fear of his enemy as Zabuza started making hand signs Kakashi copied them. When the two finished they both yelled "Water style Water dragon Jutsu". The two water dragons slammed into each other and Zabuza appeared next to Kakashi trapping him in a water prison.

"Hah you monkey that will stop you now." Kakashi tried to move but found that he couldn't even budge.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi shouted but the group didn't move as zabuza made a Water clone. Naruto pulled out his bow and took an arrow.

"NO Naruto take Sasuke and Sakura and run NOW that is an order." Naruto didn't listen as he took out an arrow and aimed straight out at Zabuza only to find his clone infront oh him. Naruto barely had enough time to let the arrow fly. The Water clone banished and the arrow heading for Zabuza's heart, zabuza bent inwards and jumped a little bit making the arrow graze the small of his back. Zabuza looked murderous but knew if he wanted to contain Kakashi he could only make a single bunshin. Zabuza made the Water clone and it took off after the three terrified Genin. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pushed him out of the way letting Zabuza's powerful fist slam into Sasuke's face. Naruto jumped up to see Sasuke's fist slam into Zabuza's clone and it burst into water as said Genin charged at Zabuza and Naruto went forward and discreatly Henged into a windmill shuriken and Sasuke grabbed it from behind him seeing the Shadow clone beside him. The clone grabbed Sasuke as he threw Sasuke forward and Sasuke let the windmill shuriken fly as he pulled out a kunai preparing to land a blow to Zabuza. Zabuza jumped over the windmill shuriken and the shuriken poofed as it was Naruto bow in hand and let an arrow fly. It slammed into zabuza's arm as Sasuke landed and stabbed zabuza in the shoulder and dragged the blade down with him into the water. Zabuza fell down and Kakashi grabbed zabuza by the throat and threw him charging after the Jonin and let out a flurry of fire, water, and lightning jutsu. Zabuza got slammed with a Lightning Style Lightning Ball justu and he fell down to the tree. Two senbon pierced the Jonin's neck as a hunter-nin grabbed the said Jonin and disappeared. Kakashi fell before he could take off after them.

"Baka-sensei using all those jutsu, no wonder your out of chakra geez." Naruto made some Shadow clones and let one of them turn into a stretcher and placed Kakashi on the stretcher and the team went the way Tazuna lead them.

"By the end of the day the team got to Tazuna's house and they were lead up the stairs to an empty room and Naruto laid out the sleeping bags and laid Kakashi on the bed.

"Hey, Naruto how come Kakashi-sensei gets the bed?" Naruto gave Sakura an 'shut the hell up' look and covered their sensei. Naruto and the group went down stairs and that's when Sakura noticed Naruto's arm bleeding and the sweat on Naruto's brow.

"Naruto sit down, Tsunami-san do you have any alcohol or maybe some Iodine?" Tsunami brought back a small medical flask full of Iodine. Sakura drew up Naruto's sleeve but Naruto just took off the jacket shirt and chainmail under armor. Sakura just gazed at all of Naruto's scars, especially the on on his side that went from the front to the back in a sweet crescent shape. She looked at Naruto's eyes and he whispered.

"_I'll explain later._" Naruto grabbed his throat and drank from his flask and took out a small sack full of an herb. Naruto chewed the thing almost gaging but swallowed it and immediately sighed.

"Alright Naruto take your knife and put the hilt into your mouth, this is going to hurt like hell." Naruto did so and she cut the wrappings and the tape and undid the cork. Naruto took a few deep breaths and nodded to her. Sakura poured a little on the wound and Naruto stiffened and stifled a scream. Sakura continued this process all the way down the arm and looked to Naruto who was sweating heavily and breathing shallow. Naruto took out a needle and threaded it. He proceeded to sew thw wound up and close it while still hurting badly. Naruto smiled at Sakura and they wrapped the wound up with the medical gauze he had and it was taken care of. Naruto and Sakura started to eat and noticed Sasuke finished and was heading upstairs to bed. Naruto and Sakura ate with Tsunami in silence and then they headed to their own sleeping bags.

In the morning Kakashi woke up and looked around the room he was contained in. Kakashi saw his students smiled and spoke.

"I don't believe that Zabuza is dead." The whole room deadpanned and Sakura asked "Why?"

"Well the hunter-nin are supposed to dispose of the body there and then when the nuke-nin is killed. This one didn't. The blows you two landed weren't to serious even though they did look deadly." The three children mouthed an 'oh' while Kakashi smiled.

"Tomarrow we begin your training to defeat Zabuza."

"Hai Sensei." The three Genin sounded off.

**A/N: So what do you think? Am I doing well or not? VOICE YOUR OPINION IF YOU HAVE ONE!**

**Written: 12/24/11 11:21 P.M.**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have decided to go ahead and finish the Wave Arc in this chapter instead of spreading it out. I don't know how long this will be but I will be working on it for five days starting 2/6/12 to 2/14/12. I am making this chapter somewhat long about 5-6 thousand words and ill be in the meantime working on the next chapter as well which is the week before the Chunin exams start. I am hoping to split the Chunin exams into four parts. One for each exam and the fourth for the Invasion. I am going to try to detail my fights more than I have and I will leave links to new weapons and what they look like at the end of the Chapter. Despite what other FanFictions that I have posted say or chapters in this one say I wioll not be posting till the 22****nd**** of next month. Please bare with me because I have lost my focus and need time to re focus. **

***This signals new weapon.**

**^This signals new Jutsu.**

**# this means I will give a Bio on the character in the end of the Chapter.**

**I am also getting ready to have another break and I will update with two chapters from each story, excluding Makkana as two were already released and one for Darkness Falls as I already posted one. Hell's School I have decided on doing it as a ten chapter with each chapter being a "Ring" of the school. As for anyone's personal request's Just inbox me or review and I will try to answer in as much detail as I can! Now as for the break, I will explain at the end of the Chapter.**

**HAJIME!**

****

Naruto sat up with a stir and looked around.

'Hmm I could have sworn I heard the ruffling of clothes next to me.' Naruto uncovered and got dressed. He put a new weapon he had received by a messenger hawk last night from his mother. He might have trained years with them but they were always weird to wield. Naruto strapped the ***Lu Jiao Dao** into their holsters and turned to leave. Naruto face palmed at the thought that he had forgot his bow in his room. Naruto retrieved is bow and his quiver. Naruto leaped down the stairs and sat at the table. He thanked Tsunami for the meal and went outside to where he heard Kakashi training Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke that's too much Sakura you have it perfectly go guard Tazuna for the day. Sasuke like I said that was too much Chakra in that stride find an equal balance and use the constant of it. Ah Naruto nice of you to join us today."

"Likewise." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"So Naruto we are doing the-"

"Tree climbing exercise I already have that, water walking, leaf slicing, senbon balancing, and waterfall running down. As for waterfall cutting im about ready to get started, but I have to get the permission of the elders to start." Kakashi nodded understanding that through his training with Shadow Clones and extensive weaponry training that he was on par with a mid-Chunin to low-Jonin rank with experience but since he barely had any he was about mid-Chunin level. Kakashi waved Naruto over and told Sasuke to keep practicing.

****

"Now Naruto I shouldn't be doing this but I have a jutsu I want to teach you. Its my own personalized version of Kaze no Yaiba its called Uzumaki, I learned it under your mothers tutelage." Kakashi's hand is covered in a spiraling wind. Kakashi walks over to the seven foot thick oak and drives his hand into the oak and it completely blows away to its fibers. Naruto looked in awe at the sight of the technique.

"So I take it you want to learn it?" Naruto nodded and pulled out one of his arrow's for Kakashi.

"Surge Chakra to the seal in the tip and watch out for what happens you might want to point the tip to the tree over there." Kakashi did as told and his eyes widen as the arrow starts to spin like a drill and a rasengan forms on the end of it and it flies towards the tree and slams into it carving a deep crevice into the tree side before exploding and sending bits of tree everywhere. Kakashi looks at it.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin helped me create these and I have seventy of them and all I have to do is add chakra to the arrow after it is sent flying back to me I can send just the arrow flying with my bow or recharge it which takes a minute unless I let my chakra just surge into it in which case it makes a huge one." Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto unless needed I never want you to use those."

"But Kakashi-sensei!"

"No buts Naruto. You added a S-rank technique to a arrow which you can make fly for over a mile and you could destroy a whole house with one of these think if you let four of them as ive seen you launch regular arrows off. You would hurt friends and foes alike. I forbid you as your Jonin-sensei to ever use those unless its absolutely needed. The only case scenario I want you to use them is if im dead and Sasuke and Sakura need to get out of there. Now the basics you should be able to get you basically swirl the wind around and by the time it gets at it full power in a few Nanoseconds it will have water from the air around you making it look like a whirlpool on your arm just try it and it will be a very useful tool trust me." Naruto nodded and went to trying the technique as he went back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I see you've finished the exercise," Sasuke nodded "Good follow me." Sasuke and Kakashi went to a large clearing next to a lake.

"Sasuke do you know why I have called you here today?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I am going to teach you a technique ive only seen and replicated from your brother but I improved it. I made the items in it smaller more compacted but vastly more potent. Its original form is Yasaka no Magatama. It looked incomplete while I saw your brother practicing it. My version makes separate flying Tomoe and each can be controlled theoretically if one controls his fire element strong enough.**^ Yasaka no Magatama Shuriken no Justu **is a very dangerous technique Sasuke and shouldn't be used against allies. Protect them with this technique." Kakashi forms the correct hand seals and starts spitting small fire objects out of his mouth and each form into a small spinning tomoe and as they slammed into a tree they expand into larger version slicing through the tree and encasing each tree that was struck in a huge orb of fire and as the orbs melted together made a one kilometer large orb of fire that vaporized everything within it. Sasuke smiled and though Kakashi didn't notice anything in the area could see the evil look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Now the hand sign's are the same as the Phoenix Sage Jutsu so just train on that and I have to go find Sakura now. Ja." Kakashi poofed out of the area and Sasuke started to cackle evil like.

****

Naruto stopped as soon as he felt a heavy drain on his reserves. He was determined to get the Jutsu down by himself to prove himself to his mother and his Sensei. Naruto sat down and chugged down a large gulp of water from his canteen. Naruto heard something moving in the bushes and saw a sleek fox with a bronze cylinder on its back. Naruto sighed and retrieved it.

_Naruto by the time this fox reaches you we should be in fire country. I am giving you the message that Princess Azula and her friend Mistress Mei and Zuko are going to be arriving in Konoha the week before the Chunin exams. Listen to me boy you had better make it to the finals. I am counting on you to show my children and Mei around Konoha and provide anything that they need. If you fail me I will execute your whole family before they can even turn around to see who is attacking them. Don't fail your family._

Naruto's fists balled with the message and he growled. Naruto wrote his reply with just a yes sir and sent the fox back to the Fire Lord. Naruto definitely needed to blow off some steam. Naruto summoned a hundred clones each with various weapons and Naruto pulled out his dagger and his bladed gauntlet. (Think the gauntlets the man bad guy in Lord of the rings the first one in the prologue battle scene had on his hands.) Naruto started laying into the clones with a large war cry.

****

Kakashi came upon the sight of Sakura trying her best to help the men on the bridge.

"That's enough Sakura come here for a second." Sakura ran over.

"Now Sakura do you remember your history?" Sakura rolled her eyes and replied with an of course.

"Well you remember the Shi no Sakura right?" Sakura nodded her head. Who didn't know he was a major player in the third Ninja war who protected the Grass Country for Konoha.

"Well I'm going to teach you his special Sakura Blossom technique and the many versions of it." Sakura's eyes lit up and she hugged Kakashi excited about it.

****

Naruto wakes up in his room with a start and sees Sakura and Kakashi there with a hurt Sasuke.

"You two always over do it. Ah oh well all I can do is hope that you don't kill your selves." Kakashi states with an eye smile. Sakura looks at Naruto and Sasuke and cringes at Sasuke's burn mark on his hand.

"Sasuke burns himself you get a gash on your arm. Geez you all are going to turn me bright white by the end of your Jonin exam's." Naruto sheepishly smiles and rubs the back of his head.

"Naruto you will be guarding Tsunami in the village while she goes shopping today, is that understood." Naruto replies with a salute.

"Good and Sasuke you will be going to the bridge today and Sakura gets to relax as she guarded and helped the workers yesterday. But she will be training as well." Sakura smiles and gives both of the boy's hugs and blushes at Sasuke.

Naruto gets out and so does Sasuke and they slip their shirts on and Naruto straps his equipment on. Kakashi eyes the Lujaio Dao on Naruto's Back and smiles to him wondering if he's mastered them as they can be very use full tools. Naruto goes downstairs and meets Tsunami at the door and the two take off towards the town.

Naruto notices when they arrive that most of the town is run down and decaying. Naruto nearly draws his Dao when he feels a hand on his clothing pulling his sleeve. Naruto turns and smiles at the young child.

"Hello little-one." The young girl smiles and waves to him.

"Where's your mother at?" The girl gets a distant look on her face and sign's to Naruto that she's dead and so is her father. Naruto grimace's at this predicament and Naruto picks her up and puts her on his waist line and continues after Tsunami. Tsunami notices Naruto's passenger as he puts her up around his neck. She notices Naruto rubbing her back and shoulders as well as her forearms. Naruto smiles at Tsunami and says that he's relaxing her tense muscles. Tsunami grins and the three follow Tsunami.

After the three go back to Tsunami's home Naruto brings the girl inside and sits her down in his lap as he share's his food with her. Kakashi takes notice and looks to him.

"Well Naruto who's this?"

"Kakashi sensei this is # Kichiru and ive decided im taking her home." Kakashi sweat drops but doesn't reprimand Naruto as Kakashi has done the very same for a child but the child got killed as a hostage to hurt Kakashi in a fight.

"Naruto im only going to warn you once that children you decide to take become your children and they can and will most likely be held against you in a battle." Naruto smiles and nods as he notices Kichiru asleep against his chest.

"I understand Kakashi-sensei. But I will never let someone hurt her ever. I give her my word." Naruto pecks her on the forehead and takes Kichiru to his room and sleeps next to her.

****

Naruto is out in the field training with some of his clones and smiles seeing Kichiru bringing Naruto some water.

"Naruto, Naruto what are you gonna be doing Naruto?" Naruto smiles at her.

"Im gonna be training a jutsu ive been working on and practice with a new weapon of mine. It's gonna be loads of fun." Kichiru smiles and goes to sit on a log watching Naruto. What Kichiru doesn't know is when Naruto was messaging her muscles he was judging the potential in her muscle structure to use a bow and arrow. She has the perfect muscle development to become a Yu Yan Archer. Naruto sweats as he take out the last one and smiles to the little girl. Naruto starts to form some hand seals. He forms a last one that no one thought was needed, it was the rat hand seal.

"**^ Wind Arrow**!" Naruto shouts and as he draws his bow back he lets a small arrow made of wind loose and it slices through many tree's and a rock before stopping and dissipating. Naruto pants and smiles as he finally finished his technique.

"YATTA!" Naruto yells as he dances around and Kichiru Naruto picks her up and runs around with her on his shoulders. The two laughing horribly at their antics. Naruto sets her down and sends a shadow clone with her to go to the home with. Naruto stays there perfecting the jutsu before passing out from unconsciousness.

Naruto wakes up with someone nudging him lightly.

"Mi- Mi-t-r H-y Hey, hey mister, wake up before you catch a cold." Naruto sits up and smiles seeing a young lady in front of him. The two sit down to talk after he helps her gather the herbs needed.

"So why do you fight Naruto-san?"

"I fight to protect my precious people and to protect my home."

"That's a good ideal. Naruto-san I have to go but I will be glad if we meet again."

"Don't worry hunter-san we will. Oh im sorry I should've called you Haku-chan, right?" Haku grimaces that he noticed her.

"How did you know?" Naruto taps his nose and points to her ring finger on her left hand.

"That scar gave it all away. The hunter had a scar in the same place same size and coloration as yours. Don't worry im not going to tell you're my friend."

"Thank you and by the way im a boy."

"I would've believed you if I couldn't smell the blood." Haku blushes and immediately tries to slap him but he stops her and hugs her.

"Don't worry im not trying to be offensive but I was trained to hunt blood and just by smell identifying the location of the wound and I can tell everything. Ill see you later Haku-chan."

Naruto stands up and vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

****

Naruto wakes up from his bed after resting a couple oh hours to find Kichiru curled up to him before she starts to scream and cry Naruto grabs her in a hug and tells her its alright and he's there and she starts to calm down. She opens her eyes and see's Naruto and smiles.

"Good morning Naruto-san. How are you doing?"

"I told you Ki-chan just call me Naruto." Kichiru smiled and nodded.

"Well Ki-chan lets go get breakfast." The two people get up and head downstairs and find their breakfast just being set down in their spot. Naruto sits down and Kichiru sits next to him. Sakura notices this and decides to tease him.

"Why Naruto I didn't know you and Ty-chan knew each other _that_ well." Naruto started sputtering and spitting a little and Kichiru stands up.

"Don't make fun of Naruto-tou-san!" Kichiru stomps off. Naruto's eyes widen at the thought of what Sakura was implying and he left to. Sasuke left with them and followed Naruto and Kichiru as Kakashi was with him to make sure the match is clean between the two. Naruto finally stopped in the clearing he destroyed the day earlier.

"Alright Sasuke do you want to start or do I need to." Sasuke charges forward throwing Shuriken at Naruto and as Naruto blocks them Sasuke appears with a left snap kick. Naruto blocks the Shuriken but misses the kick and is sent flying backwards. Naruto rights himself in the air and lets loose a rubber tip dart and it plucks Sasuke in the forehead.

"Hahaha Sasuke looks like the duck got plucked." Sasuke got angry at this comment and charged Naruto with a new rage. He let out four fireballs that were going to force Naruto to run forward into Sasuke. Naruto flipped and used a Gale Palm making the fire a torrent and Sasuke almost went head first into it if Kakashi didn't stop the technique. Naruto flew forward with his Dao held out and started thrusting his hands forward, tearing to the side, and dragging backwards. Naruto managed to get a slice into Sasuke's arm and he had to flip to avoid a Kunai in the back. Naruto charged forward slamming his fists and his feet into Sasuke and a good slam with his shin sent Sasuke flying. Naruto fell to the ground from a Shuriken in his leg. Naruto ripped the tool from his shin and threw it fast towards Sasuke. Naruto charged and by the time Sasuke knew Naruto was upon him he had out the sheath of his Katana and was slamming it into his arms and legs and finally brought Sasuke down. Sasuke landed a solid fist into Naruto's gut and landed a kick straight into Naruto's jaw sending him stumbling back. Sasuke slid his foot into place and wiped the blood from his chin and Naruto the same. They both made hand signs and called out the same jutsu.

"_**Fire ball jutsu!**_" The two slammed into each other and fell forward. Both suffering exhaustion as Naruto had been out for much longer than Sasuke the last night and morning.

****

Naruto wakes up in his room of the house with a start and see's his team gone but Kichiru still there. Naruto making sure not to wake her hears a commotion going on downstairs and goes to see what's wrong. Naruto comes upon the sight of Inari rushing at the two Samurai one ready to cut him down. Naruto flashes an arrow and it impacts through his eye and out of his skull and implants itself in the man behind him heart. Naruto looks and rushes towards the bridge telling Inari to try and round up the village to come and help them.

****

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi make it to the bridge to find all of the men brutally killed guts slung out around and one man who was partially alive screaming. Kakashi silenced him with a Kunai.

"My, my, my Kakashi. I didn't know you were the type to end someone's suffering so quickly." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Well Zabuza some of us aren't brute's like yourself." Sasuke started shaking.

"My, my Kakashi, looks like the poor boy is terrified." Sasuke spun around cutting down all of the Water Clones.

"I'm not shaking from fear, but from excitement." Sasuke barely raised his Kunai up in time to stop a Senbon wielding Haku.

"Well look at that, Haku seems you have a rival."

"It does seem so Zabuza-Sama." Haku made single handed sign's and stomped on the surface puddle and Ice needle's rose from the floor. Sasuke barely made it out in time for the needle's to completely cascade into the spot not even a second after he leapt from the ground. Haku and Sasuke met in several spots clashing weapon's till Sasuke got slammed in the gut with a fist. Sasuke sat up and got a heel to the face. Haku spun and slammed a backhand into Sasuke's cheek sending him spinning off of the bridge onto a smaller under pass made for workers. Sasuke stood up and got bombarded by needle's. Sasuke shot Chakra through his system and expelled most of the needle's but Haku's hand grabbed his throat and she flew past him dropping him onto the ground clutching his burning throat.

"That feeling, Uchiha-San, is the feeling of a neurotoxin I made that increases the sensitivity of the nerve endings. I use it as an anesthetic but if I tweak a single herb in it and replace it with salt it become's a pain intensifier." Sasuke just sat there hands on his throat till it stopped burning. Haku looked forward and Sasuke flew forward at her. Sasuke delivered a flurry of punches, kicks, elbows, and knee's to Haku till she slammed a fist into his nose earning a crunching and grinding sound from his nose. Sasuke grabbed his nose and Haku taunted him by wiping the top of her mask like it had sweat on it and started bouncing on the balls of her feet. She got in a boxing guard and motioned for him to come at her. Sasuke charged with a Kunai but got a full force right hook to his jaw earning a pop. Sasuke grabbed it and popped it back into place. Haku charged forward and slammed him into the floor above and he bust through a cardboard covering a hole. Sasuke rolled on the ground and Sasuke sat up sending a fireball jutsu out at him. Haku vanished and Sasuke felt a needle pierce his leg and he drop's to a knee, Sasuke grabs the needle and rips it out.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Uchiha-san, to be able to beat me." Sasuke angered by the taunting charged forward and was met by a heel to the shoulder. Haku made some hand seals and Sasuke was trapped in a dome of ice.

"This is my prototype jutsu **^ Crystal Field**. You will be hard pressed to be able to find a way to escape them." With that Haku starts to begin the real fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Kakashi and Zabuza **

Kakashi lift's the left side of his headband and pulls out a Kunai.

"Why Kakashi you aren't going to hold back at, all are you?" Kakashi threw the Kunai on the ground and put his hand behind his back grabbing something none of his opponents ever saw him use before, not that he needed it.

"Be happy Zabuza you will die by a hero's weapon today." Kakashi pulled out his father's Tanto, The White Fang. Kakashi and Zabuza vanished appearing at random parts on the bridge weapon's clashing creating sparks. Zabuza and Kakashi finally appeared both riddled with small cuts, not from weapons but from the aura of the blades clashing alone. Kakashi pressed forward pushing Zabuza back and a Shadow clone appeared behind Zabuza but a sword shot from under Zabuza's feet blocking the shadow blade. A hand grips the Shadow clone's throat and squeezes so hard as to rip the throat out of the clone dispelling it. Kakashi flinched which gave Zabuza all the leeway he needed to push back hard enough and send Kakashi flying. Kakashi flipped in the air barely blocking the twenty Shuriken flying at him. Zabuza appears both in front of Kakashi and behind Kakashi. Kakashi barely back flipped in time to get over the two enormous Zanbatou's. The two Zabuza's clashed together and disappeared into water. Kakashi heard a loud noise of rushing water similar to a waterfall. Kakashi barely had time to brace as a Water Dragon slammed him into one of the bearings for the bridge. Kakashi fell to the ground and hopped up. He charged at Zabuza with his Tanto in hand. Zabuza barely caught the Tanto with the base of his hand guard. Kakashi glared at Zabuza and white chakra erupted from the Tanto making it at least three meters long. Zabuza sneered and used water Chakra to enlarging his own blade to nine foot instead of six. The blades clashed and a clap of thunder could be heard throughout the whole bridge almost stopping Haku's beating of Sasuke. Kakashi ducked under Zabuza's blade and managed to get a good slice into Zabuza's wrist, Zabuza dissolved into water and Kakashi was slammed into the side of the bridge by Zabuza's foot. Kakashi stood up and blocked the enlarged Zanbatou. Zabuza roared and pressed forward pushing Kakashi with sheer strength towards the middle of the bridge before Kakashi brought out a Kunai to block Zabuza's. The two separated and circled each other staring into the eyes of their foe trying to sense what and when the other was going to attack.

"My, my Kakashi, it seems you are getting weak. Where was all that strength when we first fought, huh? Did you get lazy on me? PICK UP YOUR GAME!" With the roar Zabuza shot forward only receive a slash to his arm cutting a deep gash into him.

"Why no Zabuza I was merely observing the strength of my opponent and sizing up the challenge. This fight wont last for another three minutes." Kakashi flashed forward faster than Zabuza could see and received a fist in his gut.

"This is the true power of Sharingan no Kakashi." Kakashi slammed his knee into Zabuza then dropped an elbow into the said mans collar bone shattering the bone and slammed a knee into his chest breaking two ribs and sending him flying. The time for Kakashi's attack to begin and end only took one and a half seconds. Kakashi flew forward and slammed into the wall delivering a knee deeply into Zabuza's gut enticing him to throw up the contents he had devoured in the morning time. Zabuza slashed and Kakashi blocked the blow and put a hand on his blade.

"Gravity, weight, chakra seals, RELEASE!" With the yell of that Kubikiri's blade glowed and what looked like a blue film on the blade glowed and shattered.

"Now let the fight begin." Both men were about to charge when an explosion took place on the bridge that stopped them in their tracks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku delivered a final punch that knocked Sasuke to the ground and She pushed him onto his back with her foot sneering.

"Why do you keep fighting? Why can't you just let us have Tazuna and leave?" Haku stopped and barely blocked a kick from Sasuke. Sasuke had finally unlocked his Sharingan but it only had one tomoe in each eye.

"Now that I have these eyes no one will be able to defeat me." Sasuke charged forward but Haku still slammed a fist into his gut and slammed a kick into his chest. Sasuke delivered a punch to hir chest barely missing the sternum. Haku flew back and righted herself. Sasuke was upon her before she had time to block and received a gash extending down her arm from elbow to wrist. The wound openly bled and she grabbed his wrist as he tried to attack once more and redirected his wrist, disarmed him, and slammed the Kunai into his gut earning a deep wound. Sasuke fell back eyes wide open at the sight before him. Sasuke fell onto his but hand on the hilt. Haku went to finish him but received a boot directly to the jaw portion of her mask. She barely stopped another kick and her hand grabbed a fist aimed for her head. She looked to Naruto and he to her.

"Haku-Chan I thought we agreed to there not being any killing till we could stop all of the fights." Haku nodded.

"I had no choice he cornered me and was preparing to end me on the bridge. Naruto I had to." Naruto only nods and reaches behind his back for his Lu Jiao Dao. He gripped them and Haku pulled out her Senbon needles and gripped them tightly. Haku knew one thing; this was going to be the hardest fight of her life. Naruto flew forward bringing the Dao in his left hand down and slinging the on in his right forward towards her shoulder. Haku barely avoided contact with the blades but the one going towards her shoulder had sliced a good portion of her hear off. Haku snaked forward and unleashed a volley of Senbon flying at Naruto who could barely keep up with the needles none the less, avoid them. Naruto got one to his left should with it laced with an anesthetic. Naruto could feel his shoulder and arm go numb and his grip on his weapon loosened. Naruto flung the other blade at Haku who deflected it and Naruto drew his blade. Naruto slipped his clawed gauntlet on his numb hand and fastened it so if he slung it the blades on the gauntlet were still useful. Naruto charged forward with his blade clashing against the blades of Haku's Senbon. Haku slashed out and made a mistake let her injured hand go out. Naruto grabbed the wrist under his chin and wrenched it popping it out of place. Haku yelped from pain and retrieved her hand placing the bone back. Haku smiled.

"Naruto-Kun do you know the name of this Jutsu?" Naruto nodded. "Well let me show you what it does." Haku slammed a hand on the ground and spikes appeared where Naruto was standing. Naruto kept having to avoid the spike's of Haku's ice. Naruto managed to get in front of her and spinning the gauntlet slammed a backhand into Haku's mask sending said object flying. Naruto slammed a knee into her gut making it cramp in the middle of the battle. Naruto didn't let up but held back power to keep from hurting his friend. Naruto punched her and she went flying. Haku on the ground holding her stomach eared and bent over from pain Naruto tossed her an herb.

"It's an herb made for tea called Chamomile. It helps with the pain of the Minstrel Cycle. Chew it I don't want our battle to be decided over your cramps." Haku nodded and she chewed the object. After a couple of minutes Kakashi was seen delivering his brutal combo to Zabuza and Haku stood up.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." Naruto nodded and slid into his fighting stand and held his left hand up feeling the anesthetic wear off. Naruto smiled at seeing Haku swallow the herb making it stronger into her system than it would be just swallowing the herbs properties in her spit. Haku slammed forward delivering a kick into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto managed to dodge her blow with a Senbon and grabbed her attempt to use one of his Dao against him.

"Not smart using a warrior's own weapon against them." Naruto smiled and tackled her and the two rolled off the bridge and fell into the water bellow. Naruto smiled and so was Haku having fun with their fight like two old friends fighting to see who was stronger. Haku slammed an uppercut into Naruto's chin lifting him off the ground and gave him a strong snapping kick into his midsection. Haku took off after him. Naruto righted him self and blocked a fist from Haku aimed at his knee. Naruto flipped off of the ground and onto one of the legs for the bridge and fought Haku on the leg. Naruto managed to block the kick sent to his head in time to feel a massive build up of Chakra from Sasuke's location. Sasuke launched his Yatama no Magatama Shuriken no Jutsu fly. Naruto grabbed Haku in a hold and with a burst of speed barely made it on top of the bridge by the time the explosion went off and a whole section of the bridge containing Naruto and Haku were engulfed in a bright fire that would make Napalm look envious. Naruto barely managed to throw Haku out of range but got caught in the flames. The last image Haku saw of him was his hair getting burned off and his skin peeling and him smiling at her.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" Haku shrieked as Naruto was engulfed by the flame. The flames receded and Haku saw him his hair considerably shorter, skin riddled with burns his whole left arm in third degree and his right with second. His clothes somehow made it through, but what amazed her was the burns were healing extremely fast to the point he was almost healed. There were still fires burning around the whole bridge from the explosion from the Jutsu.

****

Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes went wide as they saw Naruto sling Haku up into the air enough to be able to avoid the flames. Kakashi cursed and Zabuza looked in awe at the sight of Kakashi's student sacrificing himself to save Haku. Zabuza turned to Kakashi and was met with a Chidori to the chest. Zabuza's eyes went wide and he wrenched Kakashi's arm from his chest and turned to hear clapping.

"Gatou." Sneered Zabuza, Zabuza coughed up a lot of blood. Kakashi looked at the short man and sneered.

"My, my. Demon of the mist, more like puppy." All of the men there laughed and Kakashi turned for a brief second to check on Naruto and saw Sasuke about to strike Haku down but managed to stop him by throwing a kunai past his head. Sasuke looked at him but Kakashi shook his head no. Sasuke did a short nod understanding what his teacher wanted him to do and put his Kunai away. Naruto started to sit up but was stopped by Haku. Naruto moved onto his side exposing a large pipe that was shoved into his right kidney. Haku's eyes went wide.

"Kakashi-San you need to hurry and deal with them Naruto has a shard of the wall in his side!" Kakashi nodded and pulled out some Exploding Tags Kunai. Kakashi threw them at the bandits and made three hand seals.

"**^Exploding Shadow Kunai Jutsu!**" The three Kunai became sixty in a second. All of them flew into the air arcing and slicing into the bandit population like a Rain of Hell. In the air the tags exploded sending the Kunai into an explosion the sent shrapnel down to the Earth so hard there would be nothing but gore and blood stains left on the ground. In a mass of screams all of the men looked as if they exploded from the sheer burst of shrapnel and fire. Kakashi walks over to Zabuza who is on the ground dead. Kakashi picks his body up and move's it to the area where his students and Haku are. Sakura runs with the villagers and Tazuna and arrive at the gory scene of the attack. Sakura and many others have to run to the side of the bridge and expel their lunch and breakfast. Kakashi laid Zabuza down and Haku rushed over to him screaming his name burying her head into his chest.

"Father, wake up. WAKE UP FATHER!" Haku screamed and everyone looked to her like she was crazy but once her words sunk in many of them had to look away in shame. Kakashi had the worst look on his face, killing might never have been easy but its easy to forget them when you don't know anyone that was important to them. But to know that you took ones father or mother or even children away in cold blood, that's a moment that will never leave your soul even after you die. Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it and felt blood on it. She wanted to believe that it was blood from carrying him over here but the blood is cold so there is no way possible for that. Haku turns and hugs Kakashi.

"It's okay he was your opponent and you were his foe. I forgive you." Kakashi hugged her and smiled. Kakashi pulled her up and led her to Naruto.

"I need you to put an anesthetic into his system and if you have any some coagulants as soon as I remove this object ok?" Haku smiled and pulled out a small field pack. She pulled out a tear able back that has a powder that would cleans and coagulate the wound. Kakashi grabs one of her needles that has the anesthetic on it and stabs it into the wound earning a groan from Naruto. Kakashi waits a second and rips the object out. It only went in about seven inches still too close for comfort and Haku puts the powder in and Kakashi has to hold Naruto down. Naruto finally lays back and Haku takes out some string and prepares to suture the wound. As Haku is suturing the wound Naruto laughs a little at Kakashi.

"I look like shit, eh, Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi laughed at this.

"Yes Naruto, yes you do look like shit." Naruto smiles and lays his head down as Haku finally finishes. Kakashi picks Naruto up and brings him over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Take him and Tazuna home you two, that's an order." Kakashi walks over to Haku and Zabuza and picks Zabuza up. He motions for Haku to follow him.

****

Kakashi lays Zabuza down next to a tree overlooking the village. Kakashi begins to dig and Haku is crying. When Kakashi finishes he wraps Zabuza in a cloth and lays him in the deep grave. Haku touches Zabuza's face and his body freezes.

"Now he will watch them for all eternity. Protect them as best as you can father." Haku pulls her hand back and Kakashi starts to pour the dirt back over him. When Kakashi is finished he grabs Zabuza's sword and shoves it a good foot into the earth where Zabuza's head is. Kakashi starts to walk with Haku back to Tazuna's home.

****

Kakashi walks in with Haku and sits at the dinner table both pulling their bowls over to them and they start eating.

"So Haku-San," Haku looked to Sakura, "What are you going to do now?" Haku shrugs.

"I figured come with you all." Kakashi nods.

"For the fact that you aren't a missing ninja of any village and that you weren't labeled in the Bingo Book as and accomplice of Zabuza's that, means that you can come to our village. But it will be up to the Hokage as to take you in." Haku nods. She looks to all of Team 7 minus Naruto.

"Has anyone gone to check on him?" Sakura, Tazuna, and Tsunami shook their heads. Haku rolled her eyes.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura glared at Haku.

"You know where." Haku sighed

"Give me Naruto's bowl ill go feed him." Tsunami handed Haku Naruto's bowl and she took it up stairs to him. Haku went up the stairs nursing her side from where she had a fractured rib. She opened the door and saw a fox in the room with Naruto. Haku tried to shoo the fox but Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Don't, it's a messenger from my Master." Naruto motioned for the fox to come closer and he pulled out the message and sat up in his bed. Naruto grabbed the back compartment on the cylinder of the fox. Naruto sat his food on the bed side table and read the note.

_Naruto I received your reply. Now simply WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!_

Naruto smiled and wrote the mission code number to give to the Hokage to find out where he was and sent it back.

"What was that Naruto-Kun?"

"A messenger fox sent by the Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord, like the Daimyo?"

"No he's higher up he is the reason that we even have a military and democratic system. He's almost literally the life blood of Fire Country. My family the Yu Clan, are his assassins. Our founding member made a pact that as long as we get to stay safe and have our main base in the Capitol, that we would serve him. I am his daughter, Azula's, personal bodyguard. But seeing as my situation needed "Special" treatment, that I was sent to Konoha." Haku nodded and a small girl ran into the room and jumped on Naruto.

"Naruto, I was so worried that you were never gonna wake up cause you looked so hurt. Im so sorry Kichiru will be nicer so that Naru-Tou-San wont have to work as a Shinobi anymore." Kichiru cried. Naruto hugged her and held her close. Haku smiled at the two.

"Ki-chan, you didn't do anything. My friend here Haku, and my teammate, you remember Sasuke the duck butt? Well we all were sparing and Sasuke got carried away. Its ok im fine now." Naruto smiled and so did the child. Kichiru hugged Naruto. Naruto and she proceeded to eat the bowl of hot rice bean soup, Kichiru fell asleep shortly after her little fit.

"Haku-Chan, will you take Kichiru to the bed over there and tuck her in?" Haku nodded and did so. Haku took Naruto's bowl and left to join the others, while leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

****

Naruto and Team 7 were all on the bridge surrounded by a crowed of people who were crying and thanking them. Tazuna walked up to the group.

"Ah, Team 7, me and the townspeople would like to give you these gifts as a way to say that we are sorry that we couldn't pay you the right amount for the mission givin and for staying and defending us. For Sakura, this Jade dagger. This very dagger was wielded by a man from wave who is now in Iron country named the Jade Warrior. For Sasuke, this is a special blade named The Phoenix Talon. It will allow Fire Manipulation to pass down it making the sword a very deadly foe. For Kakashi, this is something only a warrior of your caliber could enjoy. A bottol of the finest sake from Rice Country, its God's Tear's. Finally Naruto, this might not be as flashy or even as strong as the other's gift's, but do not mistake it for some petty object of no value or worth. This is a garb that was worn by a man who was titled as Ghost of The Wave. It has a special seal made on the inside that keeps water even on the inside from getting it wet. The Sandal's have a special seal made by a master named Hashiro Uzumaki, this seal allows for silent travel, not even an Inuzuka hound could hear your footsteps. Finally the Cowl of Shadows. This cowl also has a special seal made by Hashiro. If activated it will completely shroud your face even if the face should be exposed in pitch darkness. Enjoy these gifts as each in their own right would be sold for almost the same value of the First Hokage's necklace and a piece of the shell of the summons of the Second Mizukage." All three of them bowed in respect of the inhabitants of the small village in wave and all exchanged smile's of happiness and even attended a small party for the opening of the bridge. But when all was said and done the group left the midst of Wave and headed for the familiar sight of the tree's of Konoha.

****

**A/N: So what do you think about that huh? Was it good, was it not good, Was it Gay? Just list your likes and dislikes in a review and send and it will help I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY GUYS! **

**A family member hurt themselves and I have to help so there isn't much room for writing plus I got a couple test's coming up so I will use that time to study so expect the stories back up by March 22****nd****. By the way March 22****nd**** is my Birthday so Hooray for me! Later guys love ya so ****"Cest La vie, Adios, Good Riddance, You know the rest. Later!"**

***Lu Jiao Dao - The Lu Jiao Dao are weapons that consist of steel blades crossed. The bisecting blades make four claws, and each of which can be used as the main blade. Those who use such weapons, holds for the central part, which is not covered so you cut with the knife, using just one for the attack and on for defense.**

**These weapons are associated with the martial art Baguazhang , known for its variety of weapons used. They are mainly used to disarm the opponent, breaking a long weapon and several other shots of the battle at close quarters.**

**They are indeed effective against long weapons like spears , swords and weapons that still provide a long-range combat. Unlike the arms longer, the Lu Jiao Dao are very easy to handle and can therefore be used with great rapidity and precision, also it can easily break the guard of the opponent.**

_**Specimen-Kichiru**_

_**Age- 4**_

_**Sex-Female**_

_**Species-Human**_

_**Special Traits-Long Black Flowing Hair And Sun Golden Eyes.**_

_**Bloodline-Unknown At The Current Date And Time.**_

_**Physical Attributes-Shows High ability In Stealth, Flexibility, Instinctual Survival, And Speed.**_

_**Parent's-Deceased**_

_**Current Guardian (If Parents Are Deceased)-Naruto Uzumaki Yu.**_

_**Much is not known of the specimen besides her attitudes of being clingy to her important people, being very protective of her important people, and being a normal child.**_


	8. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Alpha here with a new chappie for Flaming leaves. As for this chapter it will have been where they arrived home for a day and haven't seen the Hokage yet. Then it picks up into the week before the Chunin exams.**

I'm not responsible for any incidents that happen while reading this.

Naruto woke up and looked in his room and smiled at seeing Kichiru laying in the bed. Naruto got off the pallet he made and went to make a good breakfast of toast, orange juice, and apples. Naruto had just finished buttering the toast when he heard Kichiru's small footsteps on the floor coming to the kitchen.

"Naruto-san what're you doing?" Naruto smiled sitting two plates of food and two cups full of orange juice down on the table. Naruto pulled her chair out for her and watched her dig in.

"I fixed breakfast and I have to eat, get dressed, and we have to go see the Hokage about our adventure in Wave, more importantly about you and Haku-chan." Naruto started eating and heard a knock on his door. Naruto stood up and just twisted the knob when the door slammed open and Azula, Zuko, and Mei entered the apartment.

"Uzumaki, what the hell is this? How are we supposed to live here, huh? Who is this pest." Naruto glared at her and shot her the finger making Zuko chuckle.

"Screw you Azula, and this is my charge Kichiru. I'm going to get mother and father to train her." Azula nodded and walked into the front room and cycled through his books finding one on battle formations and tactics.

"You know Uzumaki, for a peasant, you have a good collection of objects." Naruto sat down and finished his breakfast while the two lovebirds sat on the couch and Azula got lost in her book. Naruto was washing off the plates and the cups when Azula questioned him.

"I see your in a rush, why?" Naruto smiled at her creeping her out.

"I have to meet with the Hokage in about thirty minutes. So I have to leave, help yourself to the fridge, I'll be back by two hopefully." Naruto went into his room and strapped his cowl and sandals on. He decided against putting the garb on and left it folded in his closet. Naruto once again said his goodbye's and he let his arm down, which Kichiru climbed on and he slung her around his shoulders and took off.

****

Naruto and Kichiru landed outside of the Hokage's tower and traveled up the stairs around the building going to the office. Naruto knocked and was told to come in.

"Why Naruto glad you could join us." Naruto smiled and Kichiru jumped off and ran to Kakashi and jumped pulling his head down by his hair. When Kakashi was freed Kichiru was taken by Iruka into the other room.

"So what happened out there." Kakashi proceeded to explain everything prior to meeting Kichiru and training.

"So let me think, Kakashi, you led three new Genin out into battle, against unknown opponents, guessed to be A-rank or higher, and you didn't wait for back-up or even _request_ back-up?" Kakashi held his head downward.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." Hiruzen got a dull dark look in his eyes.

"I should have you put on probation for this matter, them being alive and safe be damned. You made a very bad call that could have had a repeat of what happened at Tenshi bridge with your squad." Kakashi seeped further into his shame.

"Now Kakashi, the only punishment you will have is for the next week, doing G-rank missions." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Lord Hokage, but." Hiruzen raised a hand to silence him.

"No, you will be doing those missions for the next week." Kakashi responded with a hai.

"Now Naruto would you tell me how you met your young charge in the other room?"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama. Me and our clients daughter, Tsunami, went to the market so she could get groceries safely. When we were almost finished, Kichiru came up behind me and tugged on my sleeve. I am guessing she knew someone I looked like, or some insinuation like that. So I couldn't just leave a starving little girl in a city full of men who I consider worse than demons, so I took her with me." Hiruzen looked at Naruto with an emotionless face. Naruto just stared back.

"Very well, Naruto, she will be put under your care and you will be given a small raise in your pay for your missions since you have two people to feed now." Naruto thanked the Hokage and stepped back into line.

"Now, Kakashi tell me about the fight on the bridge." Kakashi stepped forward and stood at attention.

"Sir, we arrived to the sight of the worksmen who arrived early everyday slaughtered. I found one man who was near death who was screaming and I put his pain to rest. Zabuza and his charge were there on the bridge waiting for us. I knew something was wrong so we assumed the three-point defense position around the client and waited. After a minute or so Zabuza and Haku appeared from the mist, after a quick skirmish from Sasuke and Haku, it seemed that he could handle the apprentice and I could take the master." The Hokage raised a hand to stop Kakashi.

"Where was your teammate in all this?" Kakashi continued.

"He over trained and needed the rest, I anticipated a week from mine and Zabuza's initial fight that he would be out for at least a week. I was wrong he was fine in four days. While Sasuke fought Haku me Zabuza and I exchanged our blows till we heard a violent explosion and I saw Naruto shoving Haku while in mid air and get swallowed by and inferno of fire. This gave me enough time to end Zabuza. When I laid Zabuza's body down Gatou and his gang were there. I proceeded to take them out with exploding tags. When the group were dead and Gatou now deceased with Naruto's shadow clones we finished the bridge." Kakashi stepped back.

"Sasuke, Naruto I want to hear your sides of the battle as well." Sasuke stepped forward with a grin on his face.

"When I broke off of the main group and took on Haku I, ungraciously, underestimated her. When Naruto showed I managed to right myself and launched a jutsu at her. Naruto got caught in the crossfire of it and I thought he was dead. When we got to him he had a piece of shrapnel lodged in his side. Haku, and Kakashi-sensei proceeded to remove and treat the wound. We finished the bridge and went to the clients home and left the next day." Sasuke stepped back. Naruto stepped forward.

"I awoke in the early morning in the house of the client. I heard a yell and rushed downstairs with my bow and saw Gatou's thugs about to cut down the clients grandson and take his daughter. I proceeded with a, necessary, extermination and proceeded to the bridge as fast as I could. When I arrived I saw Sasuke in a disheveled heap on the side of the bridge unconscious. I picked up the fight, and in my damned chivalrous attitude, noting it was my opponent having cramps, treated them and continued the fight. When I heard Sasuke launch an attack I shot up in the air wit Haku and managed to throw her out of the blast radius. When I woke up I had a searing pain in my side and found Haku and Kakashi treating my wound. I created a hundred clones to help build the final placements of the bridge and take down the construction equipment. We headed off the next day towards Konoha." Naruto stepped back.

"Well, Naruto, we are going to have to do something to get rid of that chivalry towards female opponents. From what I've taken in from your reports, you two managed to take out a C to B-rank opponent. You did very well Genin. Now Haku, you may stay but for the time being you will stay woith one of my Jonin till proven you are trustworthy. Akiya, send in Anko Mitarashi." Anko walks in and stands at attention.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, next to you, is Haku Momochi, you are to take care of her, and in the proof of her loyalty are to train her. Am I understood?"Anko tensed up.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Hiruzen motioned for Haku and Anko to leave.

"Now Team 7, you are to continue on your day and take the week off. When you come back on duty you will have a surprise of sorts from Kakashi. Now, leave me and Kakashi." The three Ganin left after Naruto retrieved Kichiru from Iruka.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted."

"Sir, I made a mistake and Sasuke almost killed Naruto, I want him to be put through a few psychological tests by Inoichi, if all possible. As for Naruto's attitude, I don't want him to take and training to regress that emotion towards his enemies. As for myself, I have no excuses towards my actions or my words Hokage-Sama." Hiruzen nodded and accepted Kakashi's suggestions and told him to leave. Hiruzen unconsciously looked towards Minato's picture, as well as his teacher's and Hashirama's pictures.

****

Naruto made it back to his apartment in time to be glomped at the door by Ty Lee.

"Naruto, wow your back, its good to see you again. You okay?" Naruto had a tensed look on his face as he sighed at her obliviousness at the hostilities of Ty Lee's friends towards him. Mei having a knife by his groin ready to tear, Azula flame in her hand ready to burn him to a crisp, and same with Zuko.

"Yeah I'm fine Ty Lee, how have you been?" Ty Lee smiled at him and grabbed his hand leading him out of the apartment. Kichiru hopped off Naruto's shoulders and went into their room for a nap. The three now left alone followed Naruto and Ty Lee. Naruto was dragged into Ty Lee's parents restaurant by his hand, and sat down at the table.

"So where have you been Naruto?" Naruto proceeded to explain the mission in its entirety, not noticing Azula, Zuko, and Mei having sat down at their table.

"Ty Lee, how have you been?" Ty Lee saw Mei and Azula and grabbed them in a fierce hug.

"MEI, AZULA WHEN DID YOU TWO GET HERE?" Azula and Mei giggled.

"Just this morning Ty Lee, so how have you been?" Ty Lee sat up and smiled.

"I've been good, ever since, _that_ happened." The two girls nodded.

"Well we lost track of those four, but don't worry, we will have them by next March if anything is pointed to it." Naruto see's Ty Lee shiver in the November wind a little and he takes his coat off and puts it around Ty Lee who zips it up and pulls the hood up.

"Thanks Naruto." Naruto smiles and nods, Zuko decides to speak up.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Naruto nearly spits out the hot chocolate he was drinking and coughs some.

"What?" Azula and Mei laugh.

"You heard me, how long have you two been dating?" Naruto and Ty Lee blush and look at each other.

"We aren't." Before Naruto could finish.

"He's picking me up tonight for our first date. He promised me before he left on his mission." Naruto sighed and smile.

"I did, so why'd you ask?" Zuko shrugged and sipped his hot chocolate.

"No reason." Azula and Mei just watch the two. Naruto sighs and stretches and Azula kicks him in the shin making him bolt up and fall over. Azula laughs loudly.

"Damn, you're the same as you were when you were younger."Naruto glares at her and growls. Ty Lee's eyes widen.

"Wait you were that blonde kid who hanged with Azula when we were younger."

"I didn't hang with her, it was my job to protect her from assassins. It sucked." Naruto got another kick in the shin which he yelped from.

"Geez, you wimp." Naruto shot Zuko a look, and Ty Lee grabbed Naruto and the two left leaving the trio to their meals. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Naruto's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you know where we can go to get warm?" Naruto smiled and nodded leading her to Ichiraku's to sit down in the warmth and get the meal the two hadn't been able to eat. Ty Lee ordered two Miso while Naruto ordered five Miso and three Beef. Ty Lee's eyes widened as she just finished her first and Naruto finished his last. Naruto grinned to her.

"We were trained to eat fast so that if an attack happens we can be ready for anything and everything to happen." Ty Lee smiled forgetting her mouth full of noodles and blushed. Naruto just laughed. She frowned giving him the stink eye.

"So when do I need to pick you up tonight?" Ty Lee almost dropped her fork, then remembered what she said.

"you know I was joking back there right?" Naruto coughed into his hand and inconspicuously tilted his finger to the wall which she dashed her eyes over to to see three eyes watching them.

"Oh, pick me up at five o'clock and don't be late." Ty Lee finished her bowl and she left with his coat. Naruto smiled and sat back when Ayame sat down in front of him.

"Naru-chan, we need to talk about girls." Naruto looked at her.

"Huh?" Ayame smiled.

"Yep, since you're my little brother you have to represent us and yourself on this date." Naruto's chin dropped.

"But Nee-chan!" Ayame flicked his nose.

"No Nee-chan! Me Naru, anyways, figure out her favorite foods, flowers, and dress nicely, always complement her on her looks and her attitude. Never put on too much cologn, if you wear any, and the most important thing is if everything is going great, when you drop her off give her a small kiss. Not all in her business but just a slight peck on the lips, ok?" Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Nee-chan you already explained this to me before, remember." Ayame mouthed an oh! Before turning around determined.

"Alright Naru-chan, lets go get you some dress clothes for your date! DAD IM GOING WITH NARU-CHAN TO GET SOME CLOTHES FOR HIS DATE I'LL BE BACK LATER!" Teuchi yelled an alright to her, and they took off towards the shopping district. Azula, Zuko, and Mei jump down from the wall and go after Naruto.

****

Azula, Zuko, and Mei make it to the store they saw Naruto heading into only to hear.

"NEE-CHAN!"

"Don't you NEE-CHAN me, now go and try it on!"

"But it's pink!" At this the two children of the Fire Lord stifled a laugh.

"I don't care, go try it on NOW!" They peaked around the corner to see Naruto exiting the room with a pink tux top. Zuko sighed and walked into the store to the astonishment of Azula and Mei.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto sighed and took the tux top off.

"Hello Prince Zuko, what are you doing here."

"I figure you needed some help." Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"And someone who knows Ty Lee and knows she hates that shade of pink." Ayame sighed and took the hint and left.

"Later Nee-chan." Naruto turns to Zuko.

"For starters, her favorite color isn't that shade of pink, but she likes the darker shade near to orange pink." Naruto nodded.

"But don't I need something to wear that looks good on me too?" Zuko nods.

"But you want something she likes to see instead of your clans battle garb." Naruto sighs.

"It's pretty much all I have besides an old black outfit I got from wave. Anyway I look better with burnt orange, and dark blue than anything else." Zuko nodded and slapped Naruto's shoulder. Zuko grabbed a dark orange and blue Kimono.

"Let me see, go try it on." Zuko motioned for the girls to come in, Azula got ready to scare Naruto but Zuko said no, to which Azula pouted.

"Alright how does it look?" Naruto walked out and they just stared at him examining him.

"Good, now go to the nice lady over there and ask her to add some dark reddish-pink decorative pictures and lines on it." To which Naruto did so and when it was finished he paid for it and went off with the three of them.

"Alright Naruto I have to say you clean up nicely!" Azula spoke, Mei sighed and looked bored so she threw a knife over Naruto's head, to which he grabbed it and tossed it to her.

"Alright Naruto, Ty Lee's favorite flower is Desert Lily. Go and get those when you leave, she like's to eat rice and bean soup. Now Naruto, the only reason we are helping you is we have a debt to her, and she is our friend. If you hurt her in any way, you will have us, but I will get dad on your case, ok?" Azula finished with a smile. Naruto just sheepishly laughed. Naruto went and dressed and bid them farewell.

****

Naruto walked into Yamanaka Flower Shop and waved to Ino when he saw her and Sakura.

"Hey Naruto what're you all dressed up for?" Ino smiled to Sakura.

"It's obvious forehead, he's going on a date! So who is she? Do we know her?" Sakura smiled.

"Hey Ino-pig, he's going on a date with Ty Lee, you know the girl I told you about."

"Oh really? Is that true Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yep, first date, anyway, do you have any Desert Lilies?" Ino nodded and brought out a bunch of them.

"I would give them to you for being your first date and all, but mom would bite my head clear off if I did that. So that will be two hundred and fifty-seven ryo." Naruto handed her exact amount and left with the flowers.

"She's going to like how he looks in that." Sakura nodded and they continued on looking at their magazines.

****

Naruto walked up to Ty Lee's families door and knocked only to be greeted with six Ty Lee's. Naruto's eyes widened as he got in the door and sat down Ty Lee's whole family sitting across from him. Ty Lee's dad just staring him down making him nervous, and her mom looking head to toe to check for flaws in his dress. Her sisters whispering and giggling to each other. Naruto heard someone on the stairs and went to check only to drop his jaw. There about halfway down the stairs was Ty Lee wearing a long dark pink dress, slit half way up her right leg, hair let down and pushed behind her head across her shoulders, and a pair of pink with golden lined flats. Her eyes shined out more with her make-up and just lip gloss on her lips, not that she needed lipstick. Naruto just sat there till Ty Lee's dad slapped him across the back waking him from his stupor.

"So I want her home by ten o'clock, in that dress. So I guess that, if you do anything to hurt her, which I don't think you will, I will kill you." He said smiling. Naruto just laughed sheepishly at that.

"Dad stop it, he wouldn't do anything like that to me." Ty Lee took his arm and placed the flowers in the vase on the table.

"So shall we?" Naruto grinned as they walked off. Ty Lee's dad smiled finally seeing one of his little girls happy.

"I think she is going to have fun dear, don't worry you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her." He sighs.

"I know I just don't trust boys dating my little girl, especially guy's who seem to nice, and it's not him I don't trust, its those villagers. You've heard how they talk to him, if they try anything I'll ring their necks." Shishiou rubbed her husbands shoulder and hugs him.

"Dear if anything happens, Azula, Zuko, and Naruto would stop it. Mei, she wouldn't let them off easy either." He just nodded and everyone sat down and played some board games.

****

Naruto was smiling as he walked with Ty Lee towards their dinner place. When they were walking Ty Lee noticed some of the glares at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto why are people glaring at us?" Naruto stumbled once, and righted himself.

"Umm, I'll tell you later, though it is a secret." Naruto smiled to her as he went into the building.

"Umm, reservation for Uzumaki." The man checked the book and led them to the back and Naruto pulled Ty Lee's chair out for her and pushed back under for her.

"Hello and welcome to the Dancing Dragon, what would you like to order?" Naruto looked and decided on some fried rice. Ty Lee ordered some plain white rice and the two began to chatter and talk on topics from fighting styles to how each others day went for them. Naruto smiled when their food was placed in front of them and they started to dig in and actually had an eating contest in the end Naruto let Ty Lee win, but she was oblivious to this fact. Naruto smiled and stared at her.

"Why are you staring at me Naruto?" Naruto sighed and smiled.

"They say beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, well Ty-chan, they should rewrite that to, Beauty is looking at Ty Lee everyday." Ty Lee laughed at the bad line but smiled at him.

"That's so sweet Naruto, and you look good yourself by the way."

"Thanks, is there any special place you want to go tonight?" Ty Lee acted like she was thinking while sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth and acted like she figured something out.

"Lets go to the park and see the Sakura trees!" Naruto nodded and motioned for her hand which she handed to him. Naruto got very close to the point his lips were all but touching her ears.

"Hold on Ty-chan." Ty Lee squealed as Naruto shunshined them to the park right at the entrance of the Sakura path. Ty Lee still sporting a blush took her shoes off and started running down the lane. Naruto smiled and ran after her hot on her heels. She didn't watch where she was going and bumped into a pole and almost fell down a hill if it wasn't for Naruto catching her.

"Watch where your running clutz." Ty Lee frowned at him, and socked his ribs.

"Meanie, So if im a clutz you must be a big clutz." Naruto looked confused.

"Why?" Ty Lee wrapped her leg around his knee and it forced him to fall down with them rolling over each other the whole way down them laughing. When they stopped Naruto was on top of Ty Lee, the two of them blushing so badly they were almost the color of Ty Lee's dress. Ty Lee's eyes closed halfway as did Naruto's and they leaned forward, as soon as their lips brushed she pushed him off and ran giving him a teasing grin. Naruto smiled and ran after her, when he saw Sasuke stalking in the bushes but let it go without a glance. Naruto caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist and fell on his but.

"Hehaha, thought you were going to get away from Konoha's top shinobi, eh?" Ty Lee smiled at him and laid back making Naruto fall back the two staring at the stars. Ty Lee fell asleep on him and he slipped out from her and picked her up, they shunshined back to her house. Sasuke stepped from the shadows and scoffed when the three troublemakers step from the other side of the clearing.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here Uchiha?" Azula spoke. Sasuke smiled.

"I would ask you the same but we are here for the same reason, but opposite people. He doesn't show it but Naruto is not to stable. He faced down my most powerful technique, one made to end tens of people in an instant and smiled at it, I thought I killed the only guy I think of as family. If she would have hurt him, I'm the only one who could take him out from killing people. No one ever thinks it cause of his personality, I might have had my clan slaughtered like dogs, but he, he suffered greater than I ever did. No mother or father, no one to tell him it was all alright when he was a child, it must have been horrible." The two royal children looked to him and gave him a what the hell look.

"How did you know his parents didn't comfort him?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"What parents?" Azula scoffed, and turned to him.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Yu for a reason, his mother and father are not his real parents, but there was no love shared. My own mother showed him love of a parent after getting a hard slap across his face for slipping up once. He was around us till he was told to return here for his Genin exams. He was mine and my brothers personal guard, and as such had to be raised from a child to grow and know us incase of anything. He always got pictures of his year of kids, and only got to know you from descriptions from the Hokage." Sasuke looked at her strange and sighed.

"Well anyway I have to go hom now seeing as the dobe's date is finished, I guess I'll see you later." Azula smiled and to the astonishment of her brother.

"I'd like that." Azula left same as Sasuke and Zuko turned to Mei.

"Did she actually, and he. God im confused now." Mei hugs him.

"That was weird let's go home."

****

Naruto kicked his foot at the door of Ty Lee's home and her Shishiou answered the door and directed him in and he brought her up to her and her sisters room, laying her on her bed he sat next to her and she woke up.

"Why hello sleepy head, have a nice nap?" She sat up and yawned.

"Where, where are we?" Naruto smiled.

"Your place, your cute when you sleep you know that, right?" She blushes and grabs his head with both arms and pulls him down into a kiss.

"Hmhm." Naruto and Ty Lee break apart and see her dad standing in the door way.

"I guess I'll see you later Naruto?" Naruto smiled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Yep, tomorrow I'll try to get the royals to drop by so I can see if you or anyone needs help with anything. Goodnight Ty-chan." Naruto kisses her again and is pulled and pushed out of the door by her dad playingly.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Ty Lee closes the door and proceeds to get ready for bed, but when in the shower sits down and places her fingers on her lips and blushes then squeals quietly happy for Naruto kissing her.

****

It has been six days since Naruto and Ty Lee's date and he stopped by everyday with the royals to see Ty Lee and help around the shop. Mako had to admit it was nice to have another guy, none the less, younger guy to help move stuff and act as a waiter to the customers. It was Zuko and Azula's personal mission to annoy Naruto when he was waiting tables. Azula would call over Naruto only to say that she didn't, and it was getting annoying when Team 7 walked in the doors and waved to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Mr. mako do you mind if we borrow Naruto for a second?" Mako just replied with sure. Kakashi ushered him out through the door.

"What's up Sensei?" Kakashi pulled out three slips of papers.

"These are for you three, if you sign them and be on the third floor of the academy room 301 tomorrow, you can take the Chunin exams. However, if you don't want to go, you can opt out now." All three Genin signed and handed them to Kakashi.

"Alright team, I'll have to see you tomorrow, preferably before you go into the room. Later guys." Kakashi flashes the peace sign and disappears in a Shunshin. Naruto said later to them but they sat down inside of the restaurant. Azula went and sat with Sasuke driving Sakura off.

"So how about some lunch, eh?" Sasuke scoffed and gave his order to Ty Lee's sister Ya Lee.

"Um, I'll have some tomato soup and a water, and you will have." Azula smiled.

"I'll take the fried rice with extra vegetables in it." Azula sat back and sighed.

"My dad's coming in a month and a week or so, do you want to meet him?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Who could possibly matter so much that I would want to meet him?" Azula smirked

"Why the Fire Lord of course!" Azula said with pride.

"What's that?" Azula sputtered.

"The Fire Lord, like the guy who rules over the Hokage and the Daimyo? Ever heard of him?"

"Nope never heard of him before." Azula sigh's.

"Then I'll introduce him to you when he gets here. He's also the strongest fire base user in the world, not even Itachi Uchiha could beat him." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Really now?" Azula smirked and smiled. Azula almost spoke again but was hit by a blast of arir and water cocooning her in an ice dome.

"Ha, we got you now Azula." Sasuke shot up and broke the ice prison with a kick and turned to the entrance just like Naruto, Zuko, and Mei had all ready to fight. Sokka appeared and ran forward getting nailed by Sasuke's haymaker and getting a groin shot from Azula. Naruto charged after Aang, Aang shot a blast of wind at Naruto who used his chakra to knock aside and slammed a kick to his chest before being nailed in the back by a huge rock that jutted from the earth. Naruto withdrew his knife and charged after Toph. Toph smirked and after multiple attempts missed Naruto with pillars of earth instead he used them to jump from and she couldn't track him. Toph got nailed in the shoulder by Naruto's foot. Katara almost snuck up on Naruto but he spun and slammed a kick into her chest sending her back flying from the force. Sasuke was back to back with him as Zuko and Azula were dealing with Toph and Aang.

"Strange situations we find ourselves in, eh Naruto?" Naruto snickered.

"Yep, now lets show them why not to mess with Konoha shinobi." Naruto shot forward Katara ducking the kick while spinning on her hands slamming Naruto in the cheek with his foot. Naruto righted himself and rubbed his jaw.

"Kitty has claws." Katara roared and went forward water in the form of ice needles about to send them when they halted and shot back at Katara.

"Wondering when you were going to jump in Haku, what took you." Haku smiled creepily.

"Sensei has had me working in the Forest of death again." Haku created more ice and shot huge blocks at Katara who melted them from ice into water and shot them back. Haku formed them into ice and broke them.

"You have this Haku, I warn you she's good." Haku nodded and Naruto vanished towards Ty Lee and Zuko who were fighting Aang. Naruto slammed a fist into Aang's jaw hearing a pop from the dislocation. Aang fixed his jaw and sent his staff twirling in the air, making a tornado shoot towards Naruto. Naruto got caught in it and was thrown and slammed about collecting bruises from the hits. Naruto got away and Aang got his staff and flew forward hitting Naruto's arm and he pulled out his Lu Jai Dao out and blocking the staff.

"Well, well, look what we have here. So Avatar what are you doing so deep in Fire Country, eh?" Aang pushed forward with his staff but Naruto got a cheap shot in and sucker punched his ribs. Aang righted himself and held his ribs. Zuko ran up and kicked Aang as a bolt of lightning soared out from Azula's hand into Aang's leg. Aang yelled as he fell only to be caught by Appa and Momo. The group were stopped by Appa slamming his tail down blowing all of the others back, giving The Avatar and his crew enough time to escape. ANBU dropped down onto the scene and approached Naruto.

"Hello, what happened here Uzumaki-San?" Naruto bowed and looked back up.

"Just some old unfinished scores."

"I see, well do try to keep your next conflict from damaging so much items, please." The ANBU Black Op disappeared, no leaves or a whistle, or even a flash, just vanished. Naruto stood up and looked around to see the restaurant with a few gnashes but besides that fine. Naruto felt something ache and saw a piece of a plank lodged in his hand, Naruto grit his teeth and pulled it out. Ty Lee was in the ground laughing aloud confusing many people, and some thinking she was crazy.

"Ty Lee, you alright?" Ty Lee looks to Naruto and nods with a shit eating grin. She bounced up and jumped on him taking him down with her.

"Wow that was so fun, I've never had so much of a rush! Can we do it again Naruto-Kun?" Naruto sighed and banged his head on the ground once and started to laugh as well. Soon everyone was laughing so hard they were on the ground, except Mai and Zuko, they never laughed. After a few minutes more, the trio of royals left leaving Naruto and Ty Lee to their own business.

"So that was wild, you ok Ty Lee?" Ty Lee nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, they didn't hurt you right?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine, anyway we should start cleaning up." Ty Lee stops him.

"No you have to get your rest, tomorrow is the Chunin exams after all." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I guess so, anyway, I'll see you later I guess." Ty Lee gave him a peck on the cheek and he left. Naruto looked p towards the Hokage mountain and with new determination went home to sleep and gather his wits for tomorrow.

****

**Well, I've been working on this for about, 5 days, hope it is up to par. Reminder, on this and Darkness falls will be updated to Shippuden, then it is Hell's school to the end, and Makkana. In the mean time, I'm going to write six chapters of the Number's Sequence, and before I continue Makkana or Hell's school, I'm going to post those six. After that it will hopefully be updated monthly between posts to the other two. Anyway, Alpha out!**


	9. Update

Hey people Alpha here! I am sorry that I have not been posting, but I have been having grammer studies, and I do believe I am getting better. Anywho, the stories are not dead, but I am having hard time juggling these stories, my very hard school, free-time, and time with my Girlfriend. During Christmas break I promise I will try to update, starting the 22nd I am entering a driving academy, yes I do not have a liscense, and will be busy the 22nd, 24-27th in a 8-4 classroom. In January I am going to have 4 days of 2 hour driving classes. Seeing this I will try to make a chapter a day for both Makkana and Flaming leaves, darkness falls I might get a couple out of the break. As for Hell's school, this is gonna be hard to keep up, so if anyone wants to adopt this fic, just contact me here or at an Email I am making alphafanfic Gmail . com If you have any questions or concerns with my fictions just contact me there. I do like to keep my stories fan-based, so if anyone has any ideas they would like me to try, than don't be afraid to send them. As I've said in the past I will see you, in the next chapter, Ja-ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Well as the Update stated, I am back from the dead. Just joking, but not really, I feel dead with my mid-terms and exams the last month and the hard core Stoichiometry class. Whoops my ass all day long. Also as my update also stated, there is now a Alpha-Girl, my Girlfriend, if you wanna send me an email so I can show her a hello from my guys, that would be great.

Anyway, I am trying to sneak in a chapter. As for a Reviewer who won't be named, you mother fucking genius…he basically broke down in one Review what I was planning to do for the story till part 2. For you sir, you know who you are, very well done. Anyway, yes I am in 11th grade and taking Stoichiometry, and jellies out there? Thought not, any way, review or Email me at alphafanfic at Gmail dot com. Well I guess I have one last thing to tell you guys, In the beginning of each chapter, yes Im having a small blog like update, if you don't care and just want to go to the story just skip it! As for those still reading, I am happy you've taken an interest in my life. In these Blogs I will be able to tell you when I will be busy and can't update, and why for the matter. Anyways, If anyone is wondering I'm working on a Skype set up for my Alpha-Dawg Profile. So when that is good, I might add some of you guys on Skype, if you're an avid reviewer, or if you're a co-worker. Ye I said co-worker. I am looking for someone to help me with these stories, not just helping me Beta, which I do myself, but as a second writer, and right hand man or woman. If you are interested, just send me an email or review stating so. Anyway, I bet you've had enough of me rambling, on to disclaimer and no legend, you should know by now, what's up, and if Naruto seems Bi-polar or anything It's just because my writing style has changed some. Onto the adventure!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form, own Naruto, or The Avatar series. They solely belong to their owners and writers. I do how ever own made-up Jutsu, OC's, and my many, fantastic OC adventures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he sat up yawning. I was the first day of the Chunin Exams, he was excited, and very pumped and couldn't help but laugh and sigh when he took a shower. When he got out he smiled grabbing his regular gear but grabbed a new over-coat. This one unlike his clans garb was completely red with only a black stripe going from right shoulder to left hip with places to place his sword, numerous throwing knives, and a couple of flash bombs. Naruto smiled looking at it, it had come in a day earlier from his parents with a simple message.

"_Naruto, be prepared we will arrive four days into the second exam, prepare yourself for that month, half of the time will be spent with us, half with your god father Jiraiya. I look forward to a strong report, till than, goodbye." _Naruto smiled, reading the last sentence he softly smiled understanding that it was just his parent's way of telling him they encourage him and to try his hardest, to make them proud. Naruto sighed as he swung his twin Lu Jai Dao around a few times before clasping them together and smoothly sliding them into their sheath connected to his new garb. Naruto placed five of his throwing knives, not kunai, but throwing knives into their slots, and placed 3 flash bombs in the remaining places. Naruto sighed eating a simple breakfast and heading out locking the door. Thus he started his slow morning walk through the light mist accumulated during the night, to the academy's bridge to meet his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto strode up to the bridge, smiling, seeing his teammates. Naruto extends a hand out to Sasuke who takes it in a bro-grip.

"Hello Dobe" Naruto smiles

"Hello Sasuke, as peachy as ever it seems, Sakura how are you today?" Sakura smiles politely.

"I'm doing very well, though Sasuke-kun still hasn't accepted my offers of going on a date. I wonder why?" Sasuke rolled his eyes kicking off of the bridge he was leaning against and starts towards the Academy. Naruto smiles walking in behind him with Sakura bringing up the rear, when they get in they head up the stairs, but being on the second floor and seeing a crowd, Sasuke was about to call the Chunin out on it but a silent hand from Naruto stopped him with a slight shake of his head. Naruto leaned in and whispered.

"They are weeding out the obvious idiots from the potentials, this would mean less competition for us, and that would most likely lead to us flying with golden letters through this exam." Sasuke nodded and the three started up the stairs till Naruto sensed something behind him. Naruto slowly turned looking Gaara of the Desert straight in the eye not even flinching at the hate and malice directed towards him. Naruto just smiled softly.

"Hello, and you are?" Gaara gave a malicious grin.

"I am Gaara, I am interested in you two, what are your names?" Naruto smiled hearing Sasuke's scoff.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and don't you forget it." With that Sasuke turned to go up to the third floor. Naruto smiled and pulled his hood up and over his head, his eyes glowing for a second, the slitted red seemingly glaring into Gaara's soul, or at least one of them.

"I'm Mister Nine, Mister One; the name is Naruto Uzumaki-Yu. I will see you in the exams." Naruto not taking any chances grabbed Sakura and shunshined to Sasuke. Gaara looked miffed till a smile that Disturbed mascot would be envious of broke his face.

"You will make me feel alive; mother will have your blood." With that Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari filled into the room seeing the Rookie teams arrived. Naruto smiled as he leaned against the wall smiling hearing his friends talk, he looked over and saw two teams he would never have thought to be there, Team Bee and Team Kurotsuchi. Naruto smiled at them seeing the glare that Kurotsuchi herself was giving him. Naruto just stood up as Kabuto walked over offering them to see the ninja info cards. Sasuke requested Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga. Kabuto frowns.

"Awe, you know their names and they are from here that makes it not as fun. Anyway, Rock Lee of Konoha, as expected he has high Taijutsu with no ability in Nin or Gen jutsu. He has a pretty good mission record with, wow, two B-rank accomplished, teammates are one Neji Hyuuga, and one Tenten Zoau. Their sensei is elite Jonin Maito Guy. As for Neji Hyuuga, pretty much the same except his Taijutsu is a little bit lower, if I was to give a percent, Rock Lee would be about a fifty-nine percent, and Neji Hyuuga would be about a forty-seven percent, and rising. He is from the Hyuuga clan so Ninjutsu is near non-existent, and he is known to give speeches to his opponents about fate and such. This is all I know, I wish I could help more, but my information is not extensive." Kabuto smiles and Naruto walks over to him.

"I would like to see my team's record." Kabuto smiles.

"Of course, let's see, Naruto Uzumaki-Yu. A part of the infamous Yu clan from the Warring Nations, high Ninjutsu, about a fifty-nine percent, has a usual level of Taijutsu for a mid-Genin low Chunin hopeful, about thirty-nine percent, and has, wow, I never would have thought this, high Genjutsu, about a seventy-three percent. Never took you as a Genjutsu type Naruto." Naruto smiled, thinking that this man didn't know much just the basics.

"Now Sasuke Uchiha, from the fabled Uchiha clan, is currently unknown if he has the Sharingan, Mid level Ninjutsu, mid level Taijutsu, both around fifty-three percent, low level Genjutsu around thirty-two percent, wow Sasuke, as a member of the Uchiha clan I thought you would have a higher Genjutsu. Ok than, onto Sakura then the basic information of the majority team. Sakura Haruno, from a civilian clan, she has low level Taijutsu, around eighteen percent, low level Ninjutsu, about five percent, only knows the basics, and Genjutsu is low to mid percent, about a thirty-seven percent. Wow, you know Sakura I might be willing to help you later if you want, I'm not that shabby at Taijutsu." Sakura smiles.

"I would like that Kabuto." Kabuto smiles.

"Ok onto the basic info, about fifty D-rank missions, no C-ranks, and what is this? WHAT AN A-RANK? How were fresh Genin such as you allowed to get an A-rank? Oh. Now I see you did have a C-rank; it was just boosted to an A-rank for no reasons listed. Sensei is Kakashi Hatake elite Jonin, also listed unknown ninja as step in member if any of the three listen Genin are put out of service for any allotted amount of time. That is pretty much all I have." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Kabuto just wanted to hear what our standings were." Kabuto nodded. All of the sudden there was a puff of smoke and Ibiki Morino was standing there.

"Listen here maggots, I will not stand any of your bullshit, sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up. Now we will go over the rules.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto smiled as they were walking towards the infamous Training Ground 44, the forest of death. When they got there Naruto made a mental note and saw Anko Mitarashi there waiting for them.

"Hello there little shits, come over here one by one and take one of these documents, these documents label us as not responsible if there are any deaths in the forest of death. Also as a waver these documents show that you are aware that you have a high chance of death, if not because of other teams, or your own stupidity, but as well as poisonous water, poisonous plants, and ferocious dangerous animals. We will not come and save you if you try to get help. That-" Anko froze and threw a kunai cutting Naruto's hood open waking him up as she, using pure speed, appeared behind him holding another kunai to his throat.

"You want to repeat that, kid?" Naruto smiled wickedly.

"I said, cut the shit and get this thing started, if we die we die, just don't keep us any longer." Anko smiled licking the blood off his cheek.

"It is always the over confident bastards and the weak ones to go first, I doubt we will be seeing your team even in the tower." Naruto smiled back.

"You know perverted lady; if you don't get off me I think that grass ninja will try something." Just as Naruto said the Grass ninja appeared behind her using her long tongue to give Anko her kunai.

"Excuse me miss proctor, but I think that you might need this back, it cut my hair." Anko smiled taking the kunai.

"If you try that again, I might accidently kill you." Anko walked back to the front and smiled.

"If you have signed the waver's, than please bring the to the front as well as your team to receive your scrolls. There are two sc-" Anko had her hand in her pocket but noticed they were missing. Anko smiled.

'Seems the little shift has a silver toungue, and a golden paw. This is going to be fun.' Anko smiled brighter.

"Now where did I place those scrolls, oh well, Sakishima show them the scrolls, these scrolls one for Earth, and one for Heaven. You need one of each to gain entrance to the tower, and do not, and I mean, do NOT open those scrolls when you enter the forest, if you do, very bad things will happen to you." The majority of the teams actually looked frightened. Naruto smiled pulling back his hood showing he now had a braid down the side of his head with feathers and beads in it. He motioned for Sasuke and Sakura to follow him to the tent. When they got their scroll, which was a heaven, they walked to the fence labeled seven; ironically the teams seven, eight, nine, and ten had grabbed their gates labeled their team's numbers. Naruto smiled to everyone as he got ready to go. Anko smiled.

"OPEN THE GATES, THE SECOND STAGE OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS STARTS NOW! JUST A WORD OF ADVICE, JUST DON'T DIE!" With that the teams charged into the forest leaving everything behind for the freedom they have been allotted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been not even three hours and Naruto's team has had to defeat three different teams. They now had three earths and a single heaven scroll. They had been traveling towards the center of the forest when Naruto stopped drawing his bow and fired an arrow into the forest, Sasuke and Sakura had stopped and they froze in terror as they saw Naruto's arrow come back at him with a huge gust of air and it burry into the left side of his chest and pop out the other side breaking through the shoulder blade. Naruto fell about twenty feet to the floor unconscious while Sasuke and Sakura were completely frozen in terror, the one of them that had never lost an even fight had just been taken out with a simple Ninjutsu. Sakura dropped down and rushed to Naruto's aid as Sasuke drew his kunai facing the direction as he noticed that a kunai launched as fast as he has seen one of Kakashi's at his full strength lazily thrown into Sakura's back as the Grass ninja from earlier just walks out and smiling viciously.

"Sasuke, how great it is to finally be alone, what is that look in your eye? Is that fear and hate? That is good, that will make this all the more easy for me" The man peels the skin off his face to reveal his true form, Orochimaru of the Sannin. Sasuke charges in, in rage he throws multiple forms of Taijutsu just for them to be swatted away like a bothersome fly. Orochimaru slams a fist into Sasuke's gut making him rocket through three trees. Sasuke shakily stands up feeling a fracture in his thigh, he stands up and forms three hand signs before Orochimaru grabs his hands and with pure strength shatters the bones and delivers a stomp to Sasuke's thigh fully breaking the bone jumping off his broken leg slamming a foot into his jaw breaking his making Sasuke spit up blood falling over nearly unconscious.

"You disappoint me Sasuke; I thought you would be stronger, fool, rushing in to my den, just to spite me because I harmed your friends? You are truly pathetic; I might leave my mark on you at a latter date. As for now, I think that you will be left alone, good bye, Sasuke. I will see you when you are ready for my power." With that Orochimaru phased into the tree's just in time to miss Sasuke scream in pain as he dropped next to Sakura, he seeing her eyes closed thinking she to be dead roared in sadness pulling her over to him. With a broken hand shaking her ignoring the pain.

"Sakura, wake up damn it, WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" Sasuke sat there for an hour holding her crying and he heard someone dropping in front of him and he didn't even bother to look up and see who it was till he heard people talking. Sasuke looked up to see Kabuto and his team frantically trying to draw him out of his catatonic state. Kabuto slapped Sasuke and he come to and he looked in shock.

"Kabuto, why are you here? Are you here to finish us off, because I won't let you touch them." Kabuto smiled softly.

"Sasuke, I'm a medical ninja I am here to help, let me see your hands." Kabuto's hands glew green as he held one and the bones set enough for them to be wrapped and taken care of. Kabuto wrapped them tightly to keep them from re breaking.

"Sasuke, what ever you do do not look towards me when I am working with Naruto or Sasuke, my teammate here will take you to our camp and let you stay with us, from looking you have three earth scrolls and three heavens, we will help you for the cost of a heaven scroll." Sasuke nodded and Kabuto told his teammate to take them to the camp. He looked back like Kabuto told him not too only to see him giving Sakura CPR with a hand near her neck behind her shoulder blades. Sasuke starts to cry only for his determination to be set in steel, he will kill Orochimaru for touching Sakura, he will make it slow and painful and anyone be damned if they tried to stop him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kabuto managed to restart her heart after healing her spine. He smiled and thanked God that Nothing Vital had been shot when the arrow shot through his chest. He managed to get them stable only for Naruto to hack up blood and the hole started jutting blood. He managed to stem the bleeding by compressing the wound and pouring some coagulant on the wound. He finally felt it, the arrow was serrated on the end, and he just sliced open a valve on the heart. Kabuto was frantic when he motioned to his partner.

"You keep the compression on his wound, I am opening the scrolls, this will not happen again." His teammate motioned for him to stop but Kabuto ripped open the scrolls and threw them about twenty feet back, his father appeared in front of him ready to knock him out but seeing the critical condition of Naruto he rushes over to him.

"Kabuto what happened to this boy?" Kabuto explains and his father whacks him over the head.

"Fool, you should always check the tip of the arrow, if serrated or in a pryamidic formations just break it off then break the other end off as well. You just cause his condition from serious to critical, open another set of scrolls, if you have any, I need a Jonin's speed for the transportation." Kabuto nodded and opened another set of scrolls from Naruto's pack and Kakashi popped out, at seeing the doctor frantically working on Naruto he rushed over.

"Matsu, what is his condition?" Matsu looked over to Kakashi.

"He has had a heart valve sliced wide open, with every beat he looses almost three cups of blood. I managed to make a small repair, but we have to move him and your other students to the hospital, they might be disqualified but they will still be alive." Matsu turns to Kabuto and Kabuto has helped Sasuke over to them. Kakashi looks sternly to Sasuke.

"Sasuke who did this to our team?" Sasuke looks away ashamed.

"A man named Orochimaru, I was not able to defeat him, I will kill him, I WILL KILL HIM YOU HEAR ME!" Kakashi slaps him to his senses.

"Are you telling the truth, I need to know?" Sasuke nods, Kakashi curses as he looks to Matsu.

"Kabuto, you are to take Sasuke to the hospital with your team, Me and Kakashi will take care of Naruto and Sakura, and for what it is worth, I am proud of you with out your expertise these two would have been long dead." Kabuto nods as Kakashi picks Naruto up lightly as to not disturb the wound and he takes off with Matsu towards the hospital. Kabuto picks Sasuke fully up.

"Team formation Arrow head, I will be the lead, keep anyone away from us, and we are making it to the gate in half the time it took us to get here. GO!" With that the team took off towards the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well guys I am leaving you with this, the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow, Darkness falls should be updated by new years, and Makkana by the 5th of January. Don't worry guys, as you have figured, Kabuto is not evil, but you will find out who has replaced Kabuto, and it will shock you in a way you have never been shocked in one of my books before. Well for now, I bid you adieu!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I know I just let out that one but I felt like doing another. Anyways, There will be no blog on the beginning but I will just be doing pure story right now. I plan on doing Makkana Wednesday. So I guess that is done so on to the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital doors flung open with a kick from Kakashi. He was rushing into the Emergency Room as the doctors took note.

"HELP ME SOMBODY!" Three doctors came to Naruto's aid as he started bleeding again, and Matsu came in with Sakura, he called two more doctors over and explained the condition, he rushed over to Naruto's gurney and while heading to the Surgical Suite stopped Kakashi from coming in.

"No, I need you to gather his friends that are not taking the test currently and gather them, he will need their strength. Also report this to the Hokage, we can not let Orochimaru's actions just lie in wait, we take action. Well stop standing here, GO!" With the final roar Kakashi ran out making three clones, two to gather the royals, and Ty Lee's family, and another to go get Sakura's family as Sakura might require minor surgery for the clean fracture on her spine. With that Kakashi took off with all his might to the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage was just finishing his work when he felt a foreboding chill run deeply down his spine, when Kakashi burst in yelling for him to follow him to the hospital he got up and rushed with Kakashi who on the way explained everything.

"My Genin are in the hospital, fi what Sasuke said is true, Orochimaru did this. He said that Orochimaru was coming for him and he took Sakura and Naruto out. He fought back but was swiftly defeated, he suffered a broken jaw that was healed quickly but he has a broken leg and his hands were almost crushed, a medic on scene, Kabuto, healed Sakura and Sasuke, but he made a mistake and worsened Naruto's condition. Naruto currently is in Hospital Suite 5C having Heart Surgery as we speak." Hiruzen frowned spitefully.

"We can not stop the exams, they might be the perfect way to draw him out, go to the tower Hatake, find any teams who might have had a run in with Orochimaru, and talk with their sensei, if it is a leaf ninja, take them and do with them as you see fit. I trust you, now dismissed." Kakashi shunshined in mid air and took off through the forest of death towards the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto walked in with Sasuke and at the sight of him a doctor came up.

"What do you two need?" Kabuto sighed.

"We need a room with splinting capabilities, and I possibly need a micro surgeon to help with his hands, he has a broken femur, currently bound with the healing hands technique, and same with the hands, broken jaw has been mended, but possible fracture on the break line." The doctor nods and takes Sasuke into a wheelchair and brings him into a room. In the room the doctor activates the Mystical Palm technique to check his hands and leg.

"Mr. Uchiha, your leg will definitely need a cast for a few days before you are able to walk with crutches and a boot. Your hands will need a couple of surgeries to fix the bones, but nothing major, just some plate to hold the bones together, which we will remove at a later date. As for your jaw I fixed the small hairline fracture on it, you should be fine besides that. Now would you like us to proceed with the surgeries on your hands, or wait for a couples days?" Sasuke looked sternly to him.

"Bring me to the room Naruto Uzumaki-Yu is being held in." The Surgeon sighs.

"Mr. Yu is in Surgical Suite 5C having heart surgery. I can bring you to the waiting room." Sasuke interrupts him.

"Bring me to Sakura Haruno's room." The doctor nods and fixes the cast on Sasuke's leg before rewrapping Sasuke's hands and taking him out of the room to Sakura's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi arrived at the tower and entered seeing the preliminaries taking place. Kakashi rushes up to the Leaf's side of the Arena. He walks up to each sensei and asks the same thing.

"Has any of your students told you of any pains in their body that is unnatural or any unprevoked fights while in the Forest, preferably one with them loosing?" Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai all replied with a no. Kakashi jumped across just as Neji and Hinata were called for their fight. Kakashi went over to Baki who drew a kunai with Kakashi's sudden appearance.

"Excuse me Sand Ninja, but I have a serious question to ask you. Have any of your Genin been attacked in the forest, and if so, did they happen to catch a glimps of any discerning features, or a name?" Baki shook his head and Kakashi moved over to Killer B and spoke.

"Excuse me Lightning Ninja, I have to ask you something serious, have any of your Genin been attacked by a ninja in the forest that they had reported had anything wrong with them, such as being too strong, maybe any facial features or a name if they had?" B smiled.

"No yo, the only thing these cats need, is the fight, they only fight, for their right, to advance and make the sweet dance of victory."* Kakashi nodded as he moved towards the Stone Ninja when the Sensei pulled a sword out and placed it to his neck.

"Give me a reason not to fillet you Hatake." Kakashi held his hands up.

"I am hear to ask you something from the Hokage himself. I need to be told if any of your Genin had been attacked by a man who was too powerful, maybe any discerning facial fatures, or a name." The Rock ninja looked to be in thought.

"Yes, my student Hashiboki told me a man had appeared with a snake and had knocked his teammates out, and that he had bitten him leaving a mark." Kakashi's eyes widened and at that the Rock ninja pushed on Kakashi a little drawing a small bit of blood and cutting his mask slightly.

"Tell me, why are you shocked?" Kakashi sighed.

"Put away the sword and follow me, you have to meet with the Hokage." The Rock ninja nodded fearing for his student followed Kakashi out of the forest leaving a Rock clone for his students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor walked out of the surgical suite and threw his gloves and the surgical apron in the biohazard bin and walked down the hallway and out the double doors to the waiting room. He looked around seeing about nine people in the waiting room.

"Umm, excuse me, I am Doctor Gouzu Sarutobi, I am Naruto's surgeon. I am pleased to announce, he is out of the woods, and the surgery was a success. We successfully closed the wound and repaired other damage that had been cause by the arrow, however, he is only out of the woods, he is still in the lions den. Any movement other than light movement with his chest, including an accelerated heart rate could pump way too much blood through the valve and could cause a rupture in the sutures. So, I am pleased to tell you, in half a month he will be fully healed, but in no way will he be ready for combat for another two months. In a month light physical exercise is allowed after a month but no chakra. The excess strain of channeling the chakra could reopen the suture. As for those here for Sakura Haruno, she went through a minor session with the mystical palms room and has been healed for the most part. She will still need to be put through not only physical therapy, but rehabilitation. The fast treatment of Kabuto here has saved her. There is slight permanent damage though, a slight loss in cognitive function, and as well as labored motor functions have been seen as of now. Do not worry both of them will make a full recovery. Sakura will be ready to have the neck brace removed in a month, and Naruto will be able to be checked from the hospital in two weeks. I will now take any questions from friends and family of the two patients." Ty Lee shot up.

"May we see Naruto?" The Doctor smiled.

"I take it you are his girlfriend or sister?" Ty Lee nods.

"You and your family may see him, though I should tell you, he will not be able to sustain physical contact, he is also unconscious, but that is from the anesthesia. He will wake up from it in about two hours. Any others?" Sakura's Mother stood up.

"Is Sakura up?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, though I will say the same, no physical contact, though only for the neck and shoulder regent a small hug from parents might be just what she needs though. She and Naruto are both in Room 56-A and Room 56-B." With that the Lee family and the Haruno family walked towards the two patients room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi arrived at the hospital and asked the doctor to retrieve the Hokage from Naruto's room. When the Hokage returned he got a slight nod from Kakashi. With a slight wave of his hand Kakashi ran towards the stairs to go see his students. Hiruzen motioned for the man to come closer, he grabbed the mans shoulder slightly and shunshined to the Hokage's main office. He motioned for the Rock ninja to sit down across from him.

"I understand that your team was the one to run into that man." The Rock ninja nodded.

"Sir, if I may, who is it that is suspected to have attacked my students? One of them has a strange seal on his neck." Hiruzen nodded.

"I will not be sharp by this, I am going to be blunt. Your team was attacked by Konoha missing ninja Orochimaru of the Sannin. We have a conformation from the man who brought you to me's team. They had a run in and as for one of them cripples, one of them fighting for their lives, and one in counseling. For their sakes I need you to bring your team to me to talk with after the Preliminaries are finished." The Rock nin nodded.

"I hope you know this will be brought up when the Tsuchikage gets here." The Hokage nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You may join your team now." The man nodded and left the room. Hiruzen turned around in his chair and stared out the window to the hokage monument.

'My teachers, what would you do in this situation, I obviously can not just close the exams, but if I leave them open the students will be in even more danger. Minato, what would you have done?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lee family was sitting in Naruto's room and the royals came in.

"Ty, how's he doing?" Ty Lee looked up at them for some reason crying, Azula walked forward and gave her a hug.

"Yu heard the doctor, the doofus will be alright, just no moving for a while, he can manage that." Ty Lee smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Azula back.

"Thanks Azula." Azula smiled. Ty Lee's parents smiled and nodded at each other.

"Hey Ty Lee, we remembered we have family here in Konoha, why don't we go to his house and wait for tomorrow to come, we can come by when he's awake." Ty Lees smiled and nodded. Standing up almost falling, but was caught by someone no one ever thought would have helped another soul. The Fire Lord Ozai was standing there righting her, he dusted off her shirt a little.

"Hello." Ty Lee bowed and so did her family. Azula hugged her dad and Zuko smiled.

"Father, you're here early? What spurred you to hurry?" Ozai looked to the bed.

"I had heard from the Yu family that Naruto's signaler had gone out but was re sparked. That means his heart stopped. I was alerted and I decided that the carriage was taking too long so me and the Yu family personally made it here. Speaking of, Naruto's parents are here to see him. We should be off, I have to meet with the Hokage." The royals nodded and Mai stayed with the Lee family.

"I think I would like to stick with you for a while Ty." Ty Lee nodded as they went to leave, Ty Lee turned around and laid a kiss on Naruto's lips and took off with her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lee family and Mai were walking towards an apartment when she heard someone screaming someone's name in sadness, she thought. The Lee family knocked on the door and was surprised to see a black haired man answer the door with tears in his eyes.

"Umm, hello, we are here to see Rock Lee? Is he here?" Gai shook his head.

"No Rock Lee is in the hospital, I am just here gathering some of my things so I can go stay with him." Ty Lee looked worried.

"What happened?" Gai took a deep breath.

"His opponent in the exams didn't stop when told to, and crippled poor Lee. He is now in the hospital, and there is almost no hope of healing him." The Lee family was shocked.

"Why didn't they stop the match? This is so horrible." Gai nodded.

"I am going to the hospital now to see him. I was the only person not on the medical staff to be allowed to see him. I am sorry, but I must go." Gai vanished with his bag in a shunshin leaving the Lee family at the doorstep.

"Daddy I want to go back and see Naruto." He nods and they leave to go see Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru arrived at a small bar in the back of Konoha disguised now as a civilian. Orochimaru see's a man in the back dressed in a silver-lined blue cloak. Orochimaru orders two large glasses of whiskey, one for him and one for his friend. When he takes a seat the figure was behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"I told you not to come here, that I would contact you when the time was near." Orochimaru smiled.

"My young naïve subordinate, I told you I would contact you at my own discretion. I have a job for you, it is very simple, I want you to go to the hospital, and give this injection to Sasuke Uchiha, it is a weak poison that will keep him in a coma for months on end if not treated. During the invasion, you are to go to the hospital, and retrieve him. Inject him with this and bring him to the southwestern base. If you do this, you will have thirty gold pieces, and ninety silver pieces. Do not fail me, for if you do, they will not find anything left." With that Orochimaru sips his whiskey and his subordonent leaves. Orochimaru grins.

"Your own pride will be your undoing, Gai, I will hold up my end of the bargain, but only if you hold up yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But none of you were expecting that twist, anyway, Makkana will hopefully be up Wednesday, but no promises because my computer is going ape shit again, for some reason my internet keeps resetting its security settings and my wireless won't work, so right now I am uploading from my mothers computer, and she has important things to do, so I make n promises but Makkana will hopefully be up on Wednesday. Are viol!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't been updating. I have had drastic family troubles and I have been out of it for a while. As of tomorrow I am dropping Makkana, darkness falls will be on hiatus and Number Sequence will be on hiatus as well. Hell's school will not be updated again, however if someone messages me with an interest in any of these stories then they can have them.

I have also been swamped by life and school, but I am showing you all now I am not quitting. I most likely will not be able to update till around next weekend or sometime else. I will try my damndest to update as quick and efficiently as possible, but with EOC tests coming up fast and having 6 papers I more than likely won't.

As for reasons why I will be dropping Makkana, Numbers Sequence, and Darkness Falls is because I originally had one thought in my head that spread like a virus about these stories. What had I, an avid reader of Fanfiction desired to see in stories. How would I cover all of these bases? These three were my answer to this question. Makkana is a story where Naruto had parents, a life, and possibly a child. All in all a Happy story, even with a few dramatic twists. Darkness falls was the gruesome horror story that some people enjoyed. The darker side, hopelessness, and was to be in the future a dark Naruto. Number Sequence was supposed to be the other side. Hope is given, hope is earned, hope is ripped away like a match being blown out in the dark only to wait as the creatures lurking tear you apart inside out. It was a story where Naruto had hope, he had his friend and his love, but it was taken from him and in a ditch effort he gave into that other side, the animal side, for revenge.

As stated before If anyone extends a message interested in any of these stories then I will happily give them as long as they will be taken care of. I guess that it should be stated that we should move onto the story. That is what you all patient people deserve. And as I type this, I have planned out what I will write. I hope you enjoy.

- Alpha

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Ty Lee and her family entered into the hospital they had a sense of foreboding. Something was not right, there was a chill in the air, there was dread so thick it could be tasted, the cries of a woman were plain to hear. Ty Lee with her judgment clouded had walked towards the crying, upon entering the room she saw a blonde woman and a green haired man standing over a child, the woman crying the man somber and caught in his own distress. She immediately knew what this was. The child in the bed had passed away. She turned away from the door and back to her family who were waiting in the waiting room since it was not yet time for visiting hours. Ty Lee looked to her mother, then to her father and pulled her knees to her head leaning into them wrapping her arms around her legs. She just couldn't get this feeling from the back of her mind out of there. The one thought she never wanted to think of, that could have been Naruto, but that isn't what made her sick, what made her sick was the joy of knowing that it wasn't Naruto that had passed but this child. This innocent child who had been slain in his young years, probably not even six years old, this is what truly sickened her.

"Umm, excuse me, Ty Lee?" Ty Lee's head shot up fast.

"Yes?" The nurse kindly smiled to her.

"A resident has requested your prescence." Ty Lee smiled softly, she knew who it was.

"Uchiha Sasuke has called for you to come and see him, something about a promise?" Ty Lee was confused. Sasuke wasn't that close to her, but she was Naruto's teammate, what exactly was it that he had to say to her. She stood and went with the nurse to Room 213. She knew this room, It was the one Sakura and Naruto shared. She walked in with the nurse when she spotted Sasuke. He motioned for her to come sit down next to him. This was when she noticed him, his leg in a cast, he in a wheelchair, his hands in casts as well.

"Please, come and sit with me Ty Lee." She smiled softly to him as she made her way over and sat next to him, but unlike him she faced Naruto's bed.

"You know, he loved you right?" She looked to him and nodded.

"Of course." Sasuke turned to her and that was when she saw it, he had a bandage around the left side of his head.

"Good, he had a message for me to-" Before he could finish he was interrupted by Ty Lee.

"Sasuke, what happened to your eye?" He looked somberly as he places a finger on Sakura's hand, he softly caressed it with his own casted hand.

"When she was hit in the back, the nerves in her spin had shut down her left eye. In defiance with the council I gave her my eye." He smiled softly and continued. "I understand now what he meant. That when you love someone you will do anything for them." Ty Lee was puzzled by this.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" He looked to her and for the first time that she could tell, he truly smiled to her.

"It means that I have found my purpose. I am giving up my dream for revenge, and my ambitions, I now have a new dream. To protect Sakura, to help her in her life, to be her hands, her legs, her sight, her taste, her smell. I want to be hers, and as soon as we are discharged I am taking her on a date." Ty Lee was stunned by this, what had spurred this action from him. The last she heard the two weren't the best together. He smiled once again as he leaned over and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Now, Naruto had me promise him something. If he got critically injured when he confronted whoever had been following us, I am to tell you seven words. "I love you Ty Lee, stay safe." these are his exact words." She looked to him puzzled.

"Why would he ask you to tell me this when he could in a couple of weeks?" Sasuke only smiled a small bit as he looked to Sakura again.

"He was worried he might not make it I bet, this person radiated strength. He knew this was either his last battle or he would somehow be sparred. I would do the same for Sakura." Ty Lee nodded as she stood, she made her way to the other side of Naruto's bed and she sat down and held his hand. She smiled softly as she rolled his wrist and laid her head gently into his palm. Even if it wasn't him doing it, she felt comforted that his hand was touching her. She knew, just by this touch, everything was going to be alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unknown to the people in the room there was a man outside of the room, one who had been watching them. He smiled softly and turned to leave, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you could go in and at least say hello, even if he doesn't know you, I believe it would soothe him." The man turned to Hiruzen and smiled.

"No, he will be alright in a couple of weeks. I will talk with him then." Hiruzen smiled to the man as he watched him walk away.

'As Gallant as always my student, Jiraiya.' Jiraiya felt eyes on his back and smiled.

'Don't worry you old coot, I have a few things to take care of, then I will see the boy.' Jiraiya vanished with a small blur of red and white. Hiruzen smiled as he turned and went into the room, he felt someone enter into the room behind him. He smiled as he saw Sasuke turn around in his chair and bow lightly to both of them men.

"Welcome Lord Third, Lord Ozai. If I may ask what brings you here?" Hiruzen and Ozai both exclaim they came to see Naruto/the young charge. Sasuke nods lightly as he wheels up besides Naruto's bed and laughs lightly. Ozai raised an eyebrow to this.

"Something funny Uchiha?" Sasuke waved a hand lightly.

"Not really Lord Ozai, but if I may be so bold as to say, Naruto sure has a lot of famous friends." Ozai scoffed in humor as Hiruzen chuckled lightly to Sasuke's joke.

"Indeed Sasuke, he does." Hiruzen turned to Ozai. "I am sorry to say though, even if it was from outside interference Naruto and his team has failed, as none of them were able to participate in the preliminaries and won't be able to be combat ready for the third exam in any case." Ozai nodded his head in acknowledgement. Ty Lee was a little saddened by this but she knew that it was true. She remembered what she had promised her parents, and forgetting the company she had occupied she leaned over and kissed Naruto softly and held the kiss for a solid five seconds before a small clearing of the throat from Ozai had alerted her that she was still in their company. With a large blush and a scurry she made it out of the room. Ozai turned to Hiruzen as they started laughing lightly, even Sasuke shared a small chuckle in these events. Sasuke himself thought back to the events that had happened the last two days, and even his own personal revelations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yesterday**

Sasuke lay in his bed; he growled in frustration, he just couldn't think of a reason why he felt worried for Sakura. He was dumbfounded by this feeling, tightness in his heart, a drop in his stomach, this twitchiness that wouldn't leave him. He had to see her, even if for a minute, he had to see her, if not for the sake of his sanity to figure out why he felt this way. Sasuke called for the Nurse and she helped him into his wheelchair and she pushed him to Sakura and Naruto's shared room. He laid eyes on Naruto and he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he saw Sakura and his heart almost fell from his chest, he actually started to tear up. He was dumbstruck, why would he, the last of the Uchiha clan, the only survivor, the avenger, the sole heir to thousands of years of tradition, feel this way about a lowly civilian born girl? He instructed the woman to roll him to her bed, when he got there his heart dropped further. She was on a ventilation tube, just incase her spinal injuries renewed by any measure. It made sense, since the wound was at the base of her neck, if worsened the injury would definitely kill her. He looked over her body and he felt the tears flowing. He looked to her, he was confused even more, he looked to her, and for the first time he looked at her not as an annoyance, but a woman. He looked to her face and saw her left eye was bandaged.

"Nurse, what happened to her left eye?" The Nurse got a solemn look on her face.

"When Ms. Haruno had received the trauma to her spine, then the trauma to her head, her brain in a sense cut off everything from her left eye, and even her right ear. She will not be able to hear from her right side, or see out of her left eye, so they had the dead organ removed from her head." Sasuke moved his hand to his chest and if he could have, he would have gripped his shirt and even tried to rip his heart from his chest. He looked to the nurse as he gently touched Sakura's hand.

"Nurse, call for the Hokage, and for Sakura's parents." The Nurse nodded as she went off to the front desk to call said people. Sasuke looked down to Sakura's prone form and he looked away in shame.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect you, or Naruto. I will pay my penance for this weakness. You shall have my left eye, and whenever you feel fear in any situation, know I am with you." Sasuke turned his head at the sound of the door opening and the Hokage walking in, he smiled to Sasuke and Sasuke looked somberly to the old man.

"Sasuke, why have you called me?" Sasuke looked to him and steeled his nerves.

"I am giving my left eye to Sakura; she needs it more than I." Hiruzen was shocked to say the least. The self-proclaimed avenger of the Uchiha clan was giving his eye to his teammate who he only had gotten closeish to in the last month. He looked seriously to him.

"You do know the repercussions of what you are doing will be right?" Sasuke nodded and looked to Sakura.

"I do, but I have to do this, not out of an obligation, but because I want to." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow to this.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to sign off on this." Sasuke smiled and thanked the old Hokage as Hiruzen smiled Sakura's parents walked into the room. Sasuke looked to them.

"Excuse me Sasuke, but, why have you called for us?" Sasuke looked to Sakura and closed his eyes, with one final breath, now or never he steeled his nerves and looked to them.

"I am giving Sakura my left eye, so she can see again." Sakura's parents gasped as they look to him.

"Sasuke, you can't, your Sharingan, you need it, and Sakura won't even be able to be a ninja because of he-" Hiruzen raised a hand.

"Actually, she can. I have information that my student Tsunade is in the country. If I can track her down I can bring her in and she could heal your daughter right as rain, except for the slight mental effect. Though with enough mental conditioning this can be overcome, it will come at a price of forsaking her ninja studies for a couple of years." Sakura's parents looked to the Hokage and nodded in agreement. With their consent he looked to Sakura's Doctor.

"I can do the surgery in the morning. Thank you young man for doing this, you must love her if you are willing to do this." Sasuke looked to Sakura and gently placed his casted hand on her own, he smiled softly to her as his eyes softened, and he had finally gotten his answer.

"Yes, I do love her." With that a new chapter had begun in Sasuke's life, he had given up almost everything to the one girl, no, woman he had now come to love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One and a half weeks from the flash back**

Jiraiya had walked into the hospital once again but this time he had a special guest with him. He had his ex-teammate and long time friend, Tsunade with him. It was a price to get her here, but it was worth it. At the mention of a relative in trouble, she had come running with Jiraiya to help him, as long as proof was given to show they were related by blood. Jiraiya had of course planned this out as he had brought files on Naruto's blood test and hers. This showed their blood to be thick enough to each other to be maybe third cousins at the earliest, fourth at the latest. Once this was shown she had gladly come back to Konoha. Immediately after arriving she had demanded to be shown to his room, which of course Jiraiya had happily obliged her. Once she entered she saw four things. One, she saw a brown-haired girl sitting by a bed. Two she saw there was a pink haired girl in the other bed. Three, both of them had a male next to them. And Four, there was all eyes on her.

"Excuse me, but which of you is Naruto?" The blonde haired boy who had barely been sitting up moved his head to look at her.

"I am, who are you?" Tsunade smiled softly, as soon as she saw his face she had known, this was Kushina's son.

"I am Tsunade Senju, I am your cousin as well." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke looked to her then to the barely conscious Sakura.

"Excuse me Ms. Tsunade, would you please take a look at our teammate?" Tsunade looked to him and was about to turn him down but Naruto looked to the boy and the pink haired girl and smiled softly, seeing the look in his eyes she nodded her head knowing this was someone special to him.

"Thank you." Both Naruto and Sasuke croaked out. Tsunade nodded as she read the girls chart, she looked to the child with pity in her eyes.

"She has a severed spinal cord, which was half healed, but left to nature to heal, and she has severe cranial damage, possibly brain trauma resulting in a loss of cognitive function which was shown through the slow reaction to a dilation test of the eyes. I can heal the spine in a couple of surgeries and maybe a few Mystical Palm sessions, but the brain damage will be harder. I will have to heal the brains damage and train a Yamanaka to enter the mind and help repair the damage to her mind that had been caused. Such as fractured memories, amnesiac spells, and possibly even complete shut down of cognitive function. Is this understood?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded as she looked to the pink haired man and the blonde haired woman obviously the young girls parents.

"You have our permission to do anything you deem necessary to heal her. Please, help our daughter." Tsunade's eyes softened as she looked to them.

"I will do what I can, as for now I will have to wait, it seems she had lost her eye due to a shut down in the nerves and there was a donor who gave her the eye. Do you know who it was?" Sasuke looked to her.

"I was the one." Tsunade nodded as she looked to him and Sakura's family.

"I will try my hardest to help her, if it isn't much trouble, could I have some privacy with Naruto?" Sakura's parents nodded as they left the room, though Sasuke hesitantly agreed as he was wheeled out by Sakura's mom, Ty Lee kissed Naruto one last time before leaving the room. Naruto turned his eyes to Tsunade.

"You sure are like them." Naruto smiled softly as he looked to his hands.

"I am I guess, it is nice too meet you Ms. Senju." Tsunade held up a hand gently.

"Please call me Tsunade; we are kin to each other." Naruto nodded as he continued.

"It's nice to meet you Tsunade. You obviously know I am Naruto." Tsunade smiled as she handed Naruto a slip of paper that she had taken from his medical chart.

"This is your discharge slip, just get someone to help you into a wheelchair and give this to the front desk. No training or any form of exercise for at least a month, and no chakra activity for another month after that. No if, and, or buts. No activity, once this period is up, you can start to train moderately, but not heavily. No over excessive activities, and no stressful activities or situations for the next two months, your heart valve couldn't take it. Just take it easy and everything will be fine, ok?" Naruto smiled warmly to her.

"Thank you." But before Naruto could finish the door opened to reveal Naruto's adopted mother Zarehya walks in, Tsunade gasps.

"K-K-Kushina, w-what are, how are-" Zarehya raised a hand to silence Tsunade.

"Im not Kushina, Kushina was my cousin. I am Zarehya Uzumaki-Yu. This is my husband Muy, we are here to see Naruto, and if my suspicion is right, you are Tsunade Senju." Tsunade eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Why have I not heard of you before?" Zarehya smiled softly.

"I was Kushina's second cousin, making you my sixth cousin. I have been in the warring countries since I was fourteen so it is no surprise that you don't know me. But anyway, Naruto, how are you?" Naruto smiles softly as he sits up shakily.

"I'm better, could be worse, but im better. I thought I hit him, but he blew the arrow back at me. I didn't even have time to use my grieves to block most of the damage or evade, it came back so fast." Zarehya nodded knowing it had to be a powerful wind attack to have done that to his arrow, she looked back to Tsunade and then to Naruto.

"May I know the extent of his injuries?" Tsunade nodded lightly as she lifted the clipboard and read them aloud.

"Originally his wound was an arrow to the left of the heart. The medic on sight was not completely trained and apparently did not follow protocol when it came to serrated arrows and pulled the arrow out of his chest without care. In doing this he had ripped the right atrium and also severed several muscles. Besides this injury he has multiple bruises from the fall, small concussion from how he landed, and a few cuts along his arms from the wind attack used. Also he has remnants of a worse injury along his arm, one that was supposedly healed. Strange it was listed as healed by Naruto and his sensei themselves, yet if this was right he would have been in pain this whole time, I'm guessing that the Kyuubi is putting enough chakra into the wound to heal it slowly and numb the pain. This is the extent of his injuries" Zarehya looked to Naruto, and surprising enough to Muy who usually had only seen the hard side of Zarehya, and Tsunade who had, even though just met the woman, only seen a cold side to her. Zarehya quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto embracing him crying slightly, she held him tightly and he winced, from hearing his wince she pulled back the tears evident on her face.

"You dumbass, you're lucky you aren't dead. You face Orochimaru, even if it was a short time, you're a damn lucky brat. Don't ever scare me like that again Naru." She holds him protectively one hand behind his head the other around his mid back below his wound. Muy smiled softly seeing the woman he had remembered for the first time in three years. Naruto wrapped his arms around her hugging her back as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I won't mom, I promise I won't. I'm sorry for worrying you. I won't do it ever again." Zarehya smiled softly looking down into his eyes.

"Promise?" Naruto nods as he relaxes for the first time in two months.

"I promise." She smiled and released him standing again, Muy lovingly placed a hand on her shoulder and for the first time in three years she allowed him to place an arm around her shoulders and hold her close to him. Usually she avoided his advances to hold her, but for some reason this event had loosened her attitude. Muy smiled softly to Naruto and held a thumb up.

"You get better squirt, while we won't be with you for what is up and coming we will be here with you in spirit. Remember, "Free as a bird, flying high. May my shot, be one as a dead eye." Naruto smiled as he placed a hand lightly over his heart.

"For once released it cannot be returned, thus is how we all have learned." I remember dad, just make sure mom stays safe ya hear?" Muy laughed softly and looked to Zarehya before ruffling Naruto's hair softly.

"No problem squirt, I get the easy assignment." Muy got an elbow to the ribs from that comment and he looked to Zarehya. She moves her eyes in a manor to suggest something.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Muy contemplated telling Naruto the big news.

"Maybe we should since it affects the plans." Zarehya nodded as she looks to Naruto softly.

"Naru, I won't be in the invasion, but I will be helping to protect the citizens in the attack." Naruto got puzzled from this.

"Why not mom?" Zarehya got nervous but Muy stepped up with a straight face and bluntly said.

"She's pregnant." Naruto looked dumbfounded at the bluntness of his step-fathers words and he fell over unconscious. Zarehya looked concerned but Muy and Tsunade laughed.

"It's fine Zarehya, Naruto just got a little shocked. Once he wakes up I'll help him to get out of the hospital and back to home. So just go with your husband and relax, leave the rest to me!" Tsunade smiled widely to the couple. They looked to her and nodded, they knew now that she was family, but they still felt a little cold in leaving Naruto after this big announcement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura's mother looked puzzled at the two strangers who walked into her daughters and her friends room. Ty Lee only looked like a fish out of water, as did the royals.

"Umm, Ms. Lee, do you know who they are?" Ty Lee nodded slightly as she looked to Sakura's mom.

"The woman is Zarehya, she is Lord Ozai's top assassination chief, and second head to the Yu Yan archers. The man is her husband and superior Muy Yu. He is the Clan headsmen of the Yu clan, and the head of the Yu Yan archers as well as the last pure blood in their organization which was started around a century ago by his grandfather Minsheng Yu. Both of them are the most revered, and the most feared of their whole clan. Not just from respect of their leadership positions, but because of their skills. Zarehya took down a whole contingent from Iwa during the Third Great Ninja War without being seen or heard, it earned her the name the Phantom Mistress. Muy is as well in the bingo book because of his influence on the battlefield. They say that he and the Fourth Hokage had fought and Muy had remained toe-to-toe with him for two straight days before the match ended in a draw. This earned him the name, Backbone of the Fire Lord. Just on these stories alone anyone who would face them would be scared out of their minds. It is truly an honor to have seen them." Everyone's attention was turned to the door when both Zarehya and Muy left the room. Ty Lee and even the nobles had bowed lightly to the two warriors, though Ty Lee was truly frightened when they both stopped in front of her.

"So you are the one, follow us Ty Lee." With this Ty Lee had begun to shake in fear, but she complied with the order. Not thirty minutes later a visibly shaken Ty Lee had returned to the group and she was pale as a ghost. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Ty, what's wrong?" She turned shakily, her eyes wide with shock as she looks Sasuke in the eye.

"N-n-n-naru-ruto i-i-is their s-son!" She exclaimed. All of them looked back to the room where Naruto lay only wondering what the truth of the matter was. Ty Lee couldn't get over the fact that her boyfriend was not only trained, but raised by two of the only six warriors to reach a double S-class rating in the bingo book. Once again their attention was drawn to the door once more being opened, and in a wheelchair a weak looking Naruto was wheeled out by Tsunade. Seeing Ty Lee's face so pale and her shaking slightly, against his better judgment he stood up and slowly walked over to her. He looked into her eyes and saw fear so he pulled her close into an embrace.

"Ty, what's wrong?" Ty Lee looked at him and was still shaking.

"Why d-d-didn't y-you t-t-t-tell me you were the son of Muy and Zarehya Yu?" Naruto gave her a small look.

"I thought you knew. I'm sorry I should have made sure." She sighed and leaned into him lightly as she started to calm down. He smiles down to her and she looked up to him, they were slowly coming together to kiss when he was pulled back by Tsunade who sat him in his chair.

"What did I say brat? No heart racing activities for about a week, and yes that means getting too intimate with your girlfriend. It could tear the sutures on the heart valve from the extra pressure from the blood. Anyway, Naruto is ready for check-out and should make a full recovery in two months time with bed rest and low levels of training. No training at all for the next month. Yes that means using chakra, so no shadow clones, no rasengan, nothing got it brat?" Naruto nodded as he leaned back in the chair lightly as he moved his hand to scratch the itch on his chest but only for the hand to be swatted by Tsunade's hands.

"Don't itch around the wound brat you might cause a small tear in the skin. Remember we healed most internal injuries but irritation may cause a re-opening. Well, off we go to check-out." Naruto sighed as Tsunade started wheeling him towards the desk with the group in tow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The man in the cloak looked at the sleeping form of Sasuke Uchiha, he sneered slightly at the dishonor he was about to cause. He pulled out a syringe that had a milky substance in it. He moved it towards Sasuke's neck and smiled lightly as he injected it quickly into his neck. Sasuke was wide-eyed and started to convulse only for his eyes to role into the back of his head.

"Good job Guy, I couldn't have done better myself." Guy turned towards the figure in the shadows and growled lightly.

"Just remember to keep your side of the bargain." Orochimaru held his hand in front of his mouth as he chuckled from what Guy said.

"Of course, but only after the exams, you have to make sure Sasuke is put into the morgue from the serum AND you have to retrieve him and bring him to the base on the edge of Fire Country. This shouldn't be too hard, for someone of your caliber of course." With that Orochimaru vanished in a smokeless, leafless shunshin. Guy growled as he watched the vital signs of Sasuke drop to almost nil, he scoffed as he vanished from the room hearing nurses and some doctors running down the hallway towards Sasuke's room.

'Don't worry Lee, I'll get this medicine from Orochimaru and you will be fixed, I swear it.' With that final thought Guy entered his and Lee's apartment. He smiled as he saw his student asleep before heading that way himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office along with the other Rookie teams from this year, minus Sakura who was just starting to recover. He and all of them had one question on their minds that Kiba oh so loudly asked.

"Why the hell are we hear you old man?" Hiruzen looked to Kiba and inside that single glance he saw a promise of pain should he give another outburst. Hiruzen sighed deeply as he looked each of them in the eye and decided now was the time.

"Sasuke Uchiha passed away last night from a seizure from what we can tell. By the time the medical officials made it, it was too late and he had slipped past the PNR at 0023 hours last night. I am sad to say, the funeral will be held in two days time for close friends. As for family, Team Seven will divide his belongings up amongst themselves. The estate and the money in the Uchiha's bank vault will be returned to the village." He looked to Naruto and saw his hand bleeding, he could only guess from gripping into his hand to hard and his nails cut him. Hiruzen focused his eyes on Naruto.

"Is there something you'd like to say Naruto?" Naruto looked up at him with pure rage and agony written on his face.

"He didn't deserve this, HE DIDN'T FUCKING DESERVE THIS! NEITHER OF THEM DO! HE ONLY NOW FOUND OUT ABOUT HIS FEELINGS FOR SAKURA AND IT IS ALL RIPPED AWAY BY WHAT? A SEIZURE? BULL FUCKING SHIT." Hiruzen held a hand up.

"Naruto calm yourself, Sasuke Uchiha is only officially written off as dead from a seizure, though one of my ANBU operatives examined the body and found a needle hole in his neck. He was assassinated, by no amateur I might add, the poison is extremely fast acting and targeted the brain and heart. Even if our officials made it he wouldn't have had a chance. Calm yourself, we are investigating as we speak." Naruto slammed his hand on the wheelchairs arm as he stood out of it grasping his chest from a slight pain.

"NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH!" Hiruzen stood up in a moment and unleashed a killing intent upon the group so intense even Kakashi was starting to shake, but Naruto was unaffected by it.

"NARUTO, I am your Hokage, not a goddamn miracle worker, you want those type of results than go pray, otherwise FALL BACK IN LINE GENIN!" Naruto only saw red, without anyone stopping him he left the office but before closing the door he gave on last glare towards Hiruzen and said something that even shocked Hiruzen.

"My father would have been able to stop it, maybe you are getting weak in your old age, old man." Naruto slammed the door and left the tower. Hiruzen felt a hard tug in his chest, Naruto's words cut deeper than any knife, and it had hurt badly. Hiruzen sat back into his chair before looking to Kakashi.

"Find Naruto and take him home, he needs the rest, not wandering about with a wound." Kakashi nodded and vanished, Hiruzen turned to the other teams.

"The investigation is on-going, don't worry, we will have our retribution." The other nin saluted Hiruzen but one person, even surprising Hiruzen that was there dropped a glass of water she had been drinking and with a sharp gasp looked towards Hiruzen. It was Sakura Haruno in a wheelchair, he should have known she was there, but this will weigh heavily on the young girl. Just the morning of the day before he had confessed to her and the two had shared their first true kiss. Now she was hearing that he was dead, she immediately started crying and holding her chest. Hiruzen gave her a glance that showed his condolences but it wasn't enough. Surely within seconds Sakura was wrapped in a hug by Hiruzen who had even placed his robe around her shoulders, he looked down to her softly.

"Don't worry Sakura, I bet he is waiting for you, and when you come to see him, he will still love you, so cheer up child." Sakura looked up at Hiruzen who had started personally wheeling her out of the office and out of the tower escorting her to her home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was just found by Kakashi. Kakashi looked to Naruto who was sitting on his fathers head feet dangling from his head sitting on the edge. Kakashi sat next to Naruto who only had a hollow look in his eyes.

"Does it ever get easier?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Never, but the best thing you can do is live in their memory, live to keep their memory alive and hold a part of them in your heart, because you are their legacy. I felt the same with the death of Rin, Obito, and my sensei, your father. All we can do is hope that one day they will be waiting for us, somewhere up there." Naruto nodded as he started to cry, Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gently rubbed Naruto's back. Kakashi softly smiled.

"Would you like to hear about a similar event that is happening now, that happened to me?" Naruto wiped his eyes and nodded slightly, Kakashi leaned forward his elbows to his knees, head in his hands. He sighs.

"It all started after a similar event to this one, my teammate Obito Uchiha had died."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**16-17 years in the past**

Kakashi had just appeared in front of the hero's memorial stone. He kneeled crying and placed his hand over his fathers name.

"Father, I have failed, I couldn't protect those I cherished." Unbeknownst to him Minato Namikaze was standing behind him, he sat down next to Kakashi and laid a hand on his shoulder, Kakashi began to cry. Minato pulled Kakashi into an embrace and held him while he cried.

"Does it ever get any better sensei?" Minato somberly looked to Kakashi.

"No it doesn't, but the best we can do is live in their memory, live to keep their memory alive and hold a part of them in your heart, because you are their legacy. This was the lesson taught to me by your father, and my sensei. Never let them fade, because the moment you do is the moment you truly fail them." Kakashi nodded as he stood with Minato.

"Sensei, could I stay with you tonight, I don't think I can be alone right now." Minato nods, he smiles taking off his white cloak his sensei had bought him and laid it across the young boys shoulders.

"Let us go home, Kakashi." Kakashi nodded as the two left the stone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present**

Naruto smiled softly as he stood, Kakashi layed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Lets go home sensei." Kakashi nodded smiling softly behind his mask as he shunshined them to Naruto's house.

"Naruto, just remember, live not only for you know, live for him as well. We have a team meeting tomorrow at Sakura's house." Naruto nodded and waved as Kakashi shunshined out of the doorway, Naruto stood there for a second and closed his eyes.

"Everything is going to be different from now on." With that said Naruto closed the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**See, Im not dead, just a little out of date. The majority of my school is done with and I will have more time to write after next Friday, I hope you can wait till then because I have finals, and my Geometry grade is 54 and I have to raise it up to a 67 by next Friday. It can be done, my teacher is letting me re-do some tests and majority lesson projects. Well, anyway I will be able to write more, but as a heads up the next chapter will be written around May 26-30 but it will be uploaded either then or sometime after June 6****th****, I have a camp I am going to too help with some of the Faculty. I hope you have an amazing few weeks, and I will write again soon. Ja-Ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I know, I know, many of you are probably pissed and crap saying things like, "What does this faggot want." or "Shut the f*** up dip shit, we don't want you anymore!" or my personal favorite, "Go to hell and die in a fire you piece of ape dung cum swapping faggot." The guy who sent that is COMPLETELY loony or something, any who, I am here to say I am back, I know that nothing I can say will replace damage done, I am going to do one chapters each of my big 2. These chapters won't be long, but are meant to set in motion things that are to happen. As of now though I am dropping Makkana, as much as it seemed good on paper, I just don't know what to do with it, so if you want it, go ahead and take it and make it your own. I honestly am lost with it. This chapter is aptly named, "The Funeral" because that is all that is happening in this chapter. Anyway I think I have stalled enough, LET'S DO THIS THANG!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The mood was gloomy, the sky was dark but not from being close to night, but from the ominous storm clouds hanging above. Many were there just to be there, they never truly knew the person, but was just there to say they had been there. But to those few, the ones who were broken, who were distraught who would never be the same, this was a very dark day indeed. To one specifically, Sakura, this was a hard day indeed. He gave her his love the one item she had always wanted, they had shared a kiss, an embrace, they gave each other love, and it had been snatched out from under them by what, a petty man with a grudge or by being paid for it? She wasn't just angry she was furious, and the only thing she had left of him was a t-shirt that he had given her to sleep comfortably in the very night he was killed. She cried deeply into her palms her face into her hands, her bawling heard throughout the field. A strong hand gently laid upon her shoulder giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. She looked up softly to Kakashi and saw his melancholy smile, was it to try to cheer her up? Was it to try to stop her crying? She did not know, nor did she care. She very shakily grabbed onto Kakashi's hand and continued to cry. Kakashi felt the loss, and he knew that this would change everything, not only for him, for his team, for the friends that Sasuke had, but for the village as well. Sasuke was the last Uchiha, from a militaristic stand point he was the last hope realistically of reviving the Uchiha clan, but from a personal stand point many clans had helped Sasuke through the loss before he took to his own.

Kakashi looked down to the crying form of his student; he knew the feeling of losing a teammate all to well. He placed his hand softly upon her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, and to his dismay she shrunk back from the touch crying harder. Kakashi looked solemnly toward the casket at the front of the plot of land they were standing on, it was the Uchiha Burial Ground. Kakashi had been here once before, so he brought his two students here. He looked upwards to the dark thundering clouds, raining so hard it was as if heaven was crying for the loss of his student and his other students comrade, friend, and in Sakura's case, her love. Kakashi only hoped that she would get better, but he knew she wouldn't, he still felt the gnawing hole left by Rin's death, her suicide by his hand, his own damn hand. He looked over to see his other student Naruto, his sensei's son, the holder of the Kyuubi, and the one he thought of as a brother now more-so then ever.

Naruto could barely hold back his tears, he knew that his friend and comrade had been killed before his time. Sasuke might have been a jerk, he might have almost caused him death at the bridge, he might have been an asshole to Naruto but he was his fellow student. Naruto might have been snappy, or angry acting towards Sasuke and Sakura in the beginning but it wasn't because he was bi-polar, or he was different, it was because he was afraid. He was afraid that if he got close he would lose another one, and by God's sense of humor, dammit he was right. He had gotten close to Sasuke and he had suffered a loss, even though his loss was great, he knew of one whose heart ached even more so then his. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and a loving touch on his other, he looked back and saw his parents touch his shoulders, he placed a hand over each of theirs and the dam broke. The tears started to fall, and only then had he remembered something the fire-lord himself told Naruto after "his" death. "_Naruto, even though we as men are to remain strong to keep face, we still cry, even the strongest of men weep for something, whether it is loss of a loved one or because you miss something, every man cries. So let it out, or lose yourself in despair, it is your choice._" Naruto held a hand over his face crying into it softly, he thought of all the good times, and the bad he had with Sasuke, the petty rivalry that started after his return to the academy, even the kissing accident. He chuckled lightly and looked up feeling the tears fall with the rain, and at that moment he knew, everything would be changed.

Ty Lee, even though not close to Sasuke, she wept for him. She knew that he was a friend of Naruto's and therefore a friend of hers. She scooted closer to Naruto and looked to the side to see him looking up to the sky. She was amazed at the sight Naruto looking up to the clouds, the tears mixing with the rain, the silver lining outlining his head so aptly, the dark shade of the sky highlighting his skin so amazingly, the only thought she could think at this time is that he was beautiful. She leaned her head on his shoulder taking his hand in hers she twines her fingers with his giving it a reassuring squeeze. Naruto looks down into her gorgeous brown eyes, and she into the deep oceans of his blue eyes. She gives him a chaste kiss as the Hokage stands and walks up to the small podium placed in front of the large crowd.

"Dear friends, families, and acquaintances of the now passed Sasuke Uchiha. The hour for mourning has passed and now comes the time to speak of his doings, the good and the bad we celebrate his life through the telling of events, so please as I call you up come and tell of the one most memorable event of your life that involved the party in tense." Hiruzen looked down to the list and smiled.

"Due to the lack of kinsman we shall start to the one who is nearest to him in that manor, Sakura Haruno, will you please come up and speak?" Hiruzen looked out to see Sakura, she was so distraught he was about to pass her before she was pushed in her wheelchair towards the front of the crowd to the podium by her teacher, her tear stained, bagged eyes shown easily. She looked up to the crowd and looked at the podium and spoke.

"The most, most memorable moment of Sasuke I remember would, would be the first time he confessed to me. Not even a day ago." She started to cry again but Kakashi kneeled next to her and did something no one expected him to do. He lowered his face mask and kissed her forehead while giving her a hug. She cried into his shoulder for a second before resuming her speech.

"He, he came into my room as I was just barely awake, and he held my hand, I, I thought it was a dream, but he spoke with a sincere and, and lo…..loving voice, he said, "_My dearest Sakura, I came here to see you, and I have something important to tell you. Sakura, what I have to say is something I hope you truly return, I love you._" The only thing I could do was to bring him closer and I kissed him. My first kiss, and my first boyfriend, taken so quickly, God must have some fucked up sense of humor for what he did. To give such a gift and to take it away, why, what is the purpose? I don't know, and I never want to know. I just want my Sasuke back, I just want him back." She dropped her head into her hands as Kakashi wheels her slowly back into the crowd to her position, Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder softly and smiled.

"He would be proud of you, you know that, right?" Sakura only cried harder into Kakashi's shoulder. Hiruzen stood and looked out at the people and spoke.

"The next in line would be his teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Would you please come to the stand?" Kakashi shook his head knowing Sakura needed him more right now than a story did. Hiruzen nodded and looked towards Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, teammate, rival, and brother-figure to the deceased, will you please come up?" Naruto stood softly letting Ty Lee's fingers slowly slip from his, he slowly limped to the front and he stood behind the podium. He looked out to the crowd and he closed his eyes thinking about it.

"Heh, I remember the worst, yet the best moment of our time together. It was our first real mission, it was a botch mission, going on half given truths, and false tales weaved this for failure. But we didn't give up, no we strived on. We believed Zabuza to be dead, but we came to the conclusion he was alive, so we trained for a week, but when he showed up we were unprepared. We were a sheath with no sword, we had no strategy and no teacher to help us in my and Sasuke's fight. Sasuke was being beaten when I got there so I intervened. I fought the hunter-nin off and when we fought I showed mercy to her condition at the moment, well Sasuke took advantage of it as a shinobi should, but he misjudged the power behind the technique he was trying to use and launched it. He ended up blowing a huge hole in the bridge but in mid-flight my weakness for my opponents took over again and I flung the hunter-nin out of harms reach, but instead got injured. This was the worst yet best moment of our time together, not because he harmed me but apologized, but because he learned a lesson, and learned from his mistake, and in doing so gained a friend, and brother in me. He helped me get over my fear of other people who I didn't know, and even caused my inadvertent making friends with the rookie nine of Konoha. He was my friend, and brother, and I would give anything for him to be back here today, not only for my sake, but my teams as well." Naruto started limping back and sat back down next to Ty Lee. He smiled softly to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, not for her pain, but because he needed this. Ty Lee smiled softly and they stayed like this for the rest of the service, many of the rookies nine came up and spoke, but none were that important, to him at least. When the ceremony ended they all laid a single white rose on his casket, and it then was lowered into the grave and covered. Naruto and Ty Lee walked over to Kakashi and Sakura's last position but they were gone along with her parents and the rest of the rookie nine. Ty Lee decided to take Naruto back to his home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ty Lee unlocked Naruto's apartment door with his key and walked in slowly with him, she helped him sit on the couch and sat down next to him, both throwing off their shoes. He smiled to her as he heard the door open again and his parents walked through it along with Ty Lee's parents. Naruto smiled to his mom.

"Good evening mom." She smiled and took a seat on the couch next to him. She looked to him softly and wrapped him in a hug and all over again his sorrows was released. As he lay crying upon her shoulder Zarehya gently caressed his hair placing her chin on the top of his head she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay Naruto, it will be alright. The important thing is that you live on for him. He was, and is still your friend. He might have been cut down early, but take this lesson as a way of preparing you for the shinobi life. You will lose many friends, or you may only loose one or two, but it is what you choose to make of this situation that truly matters, do you stand for his memory now, or do you shame it by sulking over his death and drowning in your sorrow selfishly?" Naruto nodded softly into his mothers shoulder and sat up lightly and rubbed his eyes. He and Zarehya heard a cough and turned to see Muy standing there with an apron on which made Naruto laugh loudly. Muy cut him a glare and smiled to Zarehya.

"Love, the Lee's have been talking and they want Ty to stay here with Naruto, they trust him enough to not try anything bad, and I have voiced that we would be ok with it." Zarehya smiled and nodded as she stood and stretched lightly with her hands behind her back. She trotted over to her husband and grabbed him into a rough kiss. Muy dropped the pan he was holding and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ew, mom dad, there is a bedroom down the hallway for that, sheesh." Zarehya decided to pick at him.

"Oh? So that is where Ty and you disappear to whenever we're over." Naruto's eyes almost bugged out from his skull.

"Whatever mom."Zarehya giggled and she turned to her husband and walked into the kitchen to join the Lee's, closely followed by Muy leaving Naruto alone. Ty Lee walked out of the kitchen switched into her normal garb and saw Naruto. She sat down next to him and he moved to lie on the couch letting her sit in his lap and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down to her. She looked to him softly.

"You know you can drop the mask, I know you better than that." Naruto nodded and kissed her softly and after a few moments pulled back.

"Do you think he is proud?" He felt Ty nod softly.

"I do believe he is." Naruto relaxed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
